APUESTA
by hale cullen anna
Summary: Siempre habia sido invisible para el, pero un dia el me miro y eso basto para tenerme a sus piess, para hacer de mi lo que el quisiera, pense que me amaba pero para el fui solo una apuesta,. MAL SUMARY, MUXO LEMMON
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**Bueno pues aquí les dejo otra de mis locuras espero les guste **

Hola mi nombre es isabella swan, aunque me gusta que me digan bella, es gracioso saben , por que mi nombre no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Pero bueno, tengo 17 años y vivo con mis padres en forks renne y charlie y con mi hermana Jessica, ella también tiene 17 años y no por que seamos gemelas no, es por que nos llevamos 10 meses de diferencia, ella es mayor.

En casa las cosas son complicadas a veces, mi madre defiende mucho a mi hermana, sobretodo cuando mi padre se molesta con ella por que llega tarde o por sus bajas calificaciones y mi madre siempre la defiende diciéndole que es la edad, y que eso es normal sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que mi hermana es muy popular en el colegio lo único malo es que cambia de novio cada semana, pero bueno así es mi hermana y no queda de otra. En cambio conmigo no tienen ese tipo de problemas , nunca salgo y nada mas tengo una amiga Ángela, y las dos somos bastante tranquilas y eso sin contar que nunca nos invitan a ninguna fiesta y ningún chico se nos acerca, pero bueno eso tampoco importa.

En la escuela , soy como un fantasma , mucha gente ni siquiera sabe que Jessica y yo somos hermanas, bueno es quien se lo puede imaginar, ella es rubia de ojos azules y muy bien cuerpo , ella es hermosa salio igual a mi madre en cambio yo soy de ojos color chocolate y cabello castaño y flaca no tengo las cuervas que tiene mi hermana y mucho menos su belleza o simpatía por eso en la escuela siempre trato de pasar desapercibida pero no me cuesta mucho trabajo como ya lo dije antes soy un fantasma.

Solo espero que el tiempo pase rápido y poder irme a la universidad y a lo mejor ahí no solo sea un fantasma me gustaría existir para alguien no nada mas para mis padres o Ángela , me gustaría ser la luz de alguien y no el fantasma de todos.

**########################################################################################################################################################################################**

**Que opinan vale la pena?**


	2. DECLINANDO

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza **

**Bueno pues aquí les dejo mi nueva locura , espero que les guste , que creen hoy hay actualización de **

**BELLA POV **

Odiaba los lunes, eran lo peor que podían pasar en mi vida, en cambio mi hermana los amaba con locura y como no si era el día en que en su mente escogería a su nuevo novio en turno, como ella era mayo que yo mis padres de cumpleaños le compraron un auto mas moderno que el mió, bueno que cualquier cosa es mas moderna que mi vieja camioneta chevy pero yo la amaba, era un sueño.

Bella pensé que hoy también llegarías tarde- dijo mi amiga Ángela que siempre me esperaba en donde yo estacionaba mi hermosa camioneta

Yo también lo pensé , pero mi madre se encargo de que no fuera así- dije recordado que mi madre había entrado a mi habitación con el megáfono de mi padre , casi me mata del susto pero sirvió para despertarme.

Bueno vamos a clase antes de que nos pongan retardo- dijo mi amiga

Así las dos nos encaminamos al salón, esta clase me tocaba con mi hermana , que no me preocupaba ella me ignoraba de todas formas, las únicas veces que me hablaba era cundo teníamos examen y eso era para que le pasara todas las respuestas a ella y a su sequito de amigas sin cerebro.

Cuando entre al salón, vi. a mi hermana reunida con sus descerebradas amigas pero la sorpresa fue que estaba con edward cullen el casi no se juntaba con Jessica de hecho era el único que no había andado con ella por eso me pareció raro verlo ahí estaba junto con su amigo Ben , mi amiga Ángela babeaba por el pero el creo que ni siquiera sabia que ella existía.

Ángela y yo nos fuimos a nuestros lugares de siempre hasta atrás del salón, edward me miraba fijamente y eso nunca había pasado yo era un fantasma el no podía verme a mi.

Ángela tengo algo en la cara?- le pregunte con miedo a que tuviera algo y por eso me estuviera viendo

No nada por que?- me dijo mi amiga

Edward cullen me esta viendo – le dije en un susurro

Ella giro discretamente su cabeza( nótese el sarcasmo en discretamente)

Ángela puedes ser discreta- le dije roja como un tomate

El te esta viendo- dijo mi amiga emocionada

Pero por que?- le pregunte

No lo se , mi don de leer mentes esta en reparación- dijo sarcástica

No eres graciosa- le dije

En ese momento entro el profesor y todo volvió a ser como antes, nadie nos miraba, y eso me tranquilizaba

Cuando la clase termino, edward volvió a mirarme y como lo supe , por el dios griego de edward cullen me pillo mirándolo, si dije dios griego, tenia unos ojos verdes que me mataban un piel blanca como de porcelana , sus facciones eran perfectas , yo creo que ningún actor podía igualarlo en belleza , y cuando soltaba su sonrisa torcida hacia que me faltara el aire por completo.

Ángela me empujo levemente y yo salí de mi estado de idiotez por estarlo contemplando

Y te quejas de que no soy discreta- se burlo mi amiga

Me estaba viendo otra vez- le dije

Bella, es edward cullen , has estado con el desde kinder y nunca te ha visto , así que por favor amiga no te hagas ilusiones si?- me dijo mi amiga y la verdad es que tenia mucha razón , edward me había gustado desde el kinder y el nunca que me había saludado , bueno nunca me había ni mirado.

Ese día ya no me tocaron mas clases con edward ni con mi hermana, a la hora del almuerzo, Ángela y yo fuimos a sentarnos a la mesa de siempre.

Ya sabes que es lo que quieres que hagamos para tu cumpleaños?- me pregunto mi amiga

Ángela falta un mes- le dije , odiaba mi cumpleaños, y lo odiaba por que siempre era lo mismo, nadie aparte de mis padres o Ángela me felicitaba , ni si quiera mi hermana, y lo peor es que siempre hacia lo mismo, o sea nada.

Pero este año va a ser diferente – dijo mi amiga

A si por que?- le pregunte

Por es tu último año en la preparatoria – dijo ella emocionada

Si y eso que?- le volví a preguntar

Que este año haremos alguna locura – dijo ella

Si tu locura es ir a la librería para ver el kamasutra no gracias , ya me avergonzaste una vez- le dije recordándole que el año pasado me obligo a ir a la biblioteca y ver el kamasutra y la bibliotecaria que es amiga de mi madre , nos vio y se lo dijo a mis padres y tuve que aguantar una platica de sexo durante dos horas.

Claro que no, este año haremos algo realmente loco- dijo mi amiga

Hola- se oyó una voz aterciopelada , Ángela y yo levantamos la vista para ver quien nos había saludado y juro que mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento

Nos podemos sentar?- dijo otra voz masculina y vi. que el corazón de mi amiga no nada mas se había detenido había explotado.

Si- dijo Ángela casi en un susurro

Como están?- pregunto edward con esa sonrisa que me atontaba

Bien – respondió Ángela por las dos

Queríamos invitarlas a dar un paseo- dijo ben

A quien?- pregunte , la única palabra que me sale y yo pregunto a quien? Como estupida , de verdad dios esta enojado conmigo

Como a quien? a ustedes- dijo edward

Por que?- pregunto Ángela, igual de sorprendida que yo

Bueno pues por que nos gustaría conocerlas – dijo ben

Claro si sus novios no se enojan- dijo edward y Ángela y yo cometimos la estupidez mas grande , nos comenzamos a reír , si nos reímos de que dijeran que nuestros novios.

De que se ríen?- pregunto ben

Pues de que no tenemos amigos menos novio- dije, genial no había casi hablado y lo único que digo la cago , soy una gran estupida

Bueno , pues entonces pasamos por ustedes a las 5 – dijo edward

Hoy?- pregunte como tarada , mas bien no como, soy una tarada

Si que te parece si primero pasamos por ti bella y después pasamos por Ángela- dijo edward

Sabes como me llamo- dije tontamente y el rió, pero claro como no se iba a reír

Bueno pues a las 5 las vemos, - dijo ben y se fueron , mientras que Ángela y yo nos quedamos como vil estipidas.

Ok eso fue raro- dijo Ángela

Si, me siento como en la dimensión desconocida- le dije

Pues si bella pero esta dimensión me gusta , así que en cuanto lleguen por tu , vas de inmediato por mi ok- dijo mi amiga emocionada

Ángela lo mas seguro es que sea una broma y jamás llegaran – le dije, dándole a entender que no era la primera vez que alguien de la escuela nos invitaba a salir y después nos dejaba plantadas.

Bueno pero nada perdemos con esperar a que si vallan- dijo mi amiga

No nada mas un poco de dignidad- le dije

Por favor bella- dijo mi amiga

Ok me arreglare por si van pero si a las 5:10 no llegan , jamás en la vida volveremos ni siquiera a mirarlos ok- dije

De acuerdo – dijo mi amiga feliz

Ese día , las clases se me hicieron lentas y muy aburridas, lo único que quería era que dieran las 5 de la tarde, para ver si Edward realmente pasaba por mi.

**EDWARD POV **

Edward Anthony Cullen eres el mas grande hijo de puta- dijo mi hermana alice que entro a mi habitación como un huracán

Que demonios te pasa alice- le grite mi hermana nunca insultaba , mas bien nunca estaba de malas

Ya me entere de lo que tu y el idiota de ben quieren hacerle a isabella y a su amiga- me grito y me apunto con el dedo

No se que me hablas – le dije haciéndome tonto

Claro que lo sabes pedazo de animal, sabes que pedazo es poco, animal completo- me grito furica

Ya cállate- le grite

No me pienso callar y de una vez te lo advierto no pienso dejar que tu y el bruto de tu amigo se burlen de ellas- dijo mi hermana antes de salir de mi habitación dando un portazo.

Por dios , no les íbamos a hacer nada malo, al contrario, les estábamos haciendo un enorme favor.

vi. mi reloj y eran las 4:00, había quedado de pasar por ben a las 4:30 para pasar por nuestras cita( nótese el sarcasmo en citas), la verdad es que me estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado lo que Jessica nos dijo, me estaba preparando mentalmente para una tarde increíblemente aburrida, pero isabella swan quedaría completamente enamorada de mi, y así ganaría la apuesta que hice con Jessica y las demás solo espero que ben , también tenga en mente ganar y no se eche para atrás.

Cuando llegue por ben a su casa el tenia la misma cara que yo.

Va a ser una tarde horriblemente larga- dijo ben

Pero va a valer la pena no?- le dije recordando lo que habíamos apostado

De verdad crees que paguen la apuesta?- pregunto mi amigo

Si no lo hacen, mostraremos sus fotos a todo el mundo- le dije , recordando que como garantía de que pensaban pagarnos la apuesta Jessica, tanya, laureen, y victoria se habían tomado fotos bastante provocativas.

En eso tienes razón, espero que pronto podamos acabar con esto para recibir nuestra recompensa- dijo ben

No creo que para ti sea muy difícil llevarte a Ángela a la cama – dije burlonamente

No, eso será pan comido- dijo el – como crees que te valla con bella?- pregunto

Por dios, es tan tonta que no dudo que en la segunda cita se me entregue- dije riendo

Cuando llegamos a casa de bella eran 4:55, mas que puntual, Jessica me había dicho que a su hermana le gustaba la puntualidad, por que siempre la dejaban plantada.

Toque a su puerta y me abrió bella, su cara era de sorpresa y un leve rubor se asomo por sus mejillas.

Hola- dije

Viniste- dijo ella sorprendida

Quedamos de vernos a las 5 no?- le pregunte divertido

Si- dijo ella totalmente sonrojada – bueno pues vamonos- dijo ella tímidamente

Ben ya se había pasado a la parte de atrás del auto, le abrí la puerta como todo un caballero.

Hola bella- la saludo mi amigo

Hola – dijo ella tímidamente y otra vez ese sonrojo apareció

Bueno pues vamos por Ángela- dije, sabia de sobra donde vivía Ángela, vivía a dos calles de la casa de tanya.

Cuando llegamos por Ángela, ben se bajo por ella, mientras que bella y yo nos quedamos en el auto.

Y como estas?- pregunto bella

Bien- dije tratando de sonar feliz por estar con ella, pero sabia que eso es imposible , asi que mejor puse música, mi favorita , para poder relajarme.

No me imagine que te gustara claro de luna- dijo ella sorprendida

Te gusta?- pregunte sorprendido

Si claro de luna es mi favorita- dijo ella siguiendo la melodía con sus dedos como si la supiera de memoria.

Si bueno, también es mi favorita- le conteste

Mm, yo pensé que solo pensaban en deportes- dijo ella riendo

Oye,, soy mas que músculos- dije en broma

O si claro- dijo ella

Aunque no lo creas también toco el piano- dije, wow era la primera vez que le decía a una chica que tocaba el piano, eso fue extraño

De verdad?- ella me pregunto como si no me creyera

Claro que si- le respondí , me sentí mal , que esta chica no pensaba que yo podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera jugar basket o que?

Bueno, pues como dicen hasta no ver no creer- dijo ella entre seria y divertida.

Cuando gustes- dije , no me había matado casi toda mi vida, para que una chica como bella viniera dudar de que soy muy bueno en el piano.

En eso llego Ángela con ben, yo me baje para que ellos pudiera subirse.

Buenas tardes- dijo Ángela nerviosa

Hola Ángela- le dije

Hola angi- dijo bella

Bueno a donde vamos?- les pregunte

A donde les gustaría ir?- les pregunto ben a bella y a Ángela

No lo se- dijo Ángela, mirando a bella como pidiendo ayuda

Por que no vamos a port angels a la bella Italia- les dije

A mi me parece perfecto- dijo bella

Ok- dijeron ben y Ángela al mismo tiempo

En el camino los únicos que hablaban eran Ángela y ben y por raro que esto suene , ben reía como nunca lo había visto, la platica con Ángela realmente lo estaba divirtiendo, y por lo poco que pude hablar con bella, me di cuenta que ella no era ni tonta ni sin chiste que Jessica me había dicho.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, pedí una mesa un poco privada, no quería que nadie de la escuela nos viera juntos, pero por un momento me sentí completamente basura, bella no era una chica que se tuviera que esconder , que? Que demonios estoy pensando me reprendí mentalmente.

Los cuatro nos sentamos a la mesa, todos pedimos un café y Ángela y bella pidieron un pastel de chocolate y un tarta de limón, respectivamente.

Valla que ustedes no son de las chicas que hacen dietas y eso?- pregunte divertido

Dieta?- pregunto bella sorprendida de lo que yo había dicho

Para que?- pregunto Ángela como si yo fuera idiota

Pues es raro que una chica coma este tipo de cosas no?- pregunto ben

Bueno pues nosotras no tenemos que preocuparnos por nuestro físico , no podemos estar peor de lo que estamos- dijo Ángela y bella me miro directamente a los ojos por un segundo me perdí en su mirada, ella tenia unos ojos color chocolate, hermosos, tenia una pestañas imposiblemente largas y supe que eran de ella por que no llevaba una gota de maquillaje, como todas las chicas con las que había salido , su cara iba completamente lavada a excepción del brillo que llevaba en los labios, ella comenzó a morderse su labio inferior y dios sabe que deje de respirar, por que ella comenzó a sonrojarse , jamás en mi vida había visto una chica así, esto estaba jodidamente mal muy mal.

Edward?- me pregunto bella

Perdón?- dije , siento que no me le quede viendo por un segundo , si no por mucho mas tiempo

Nada, solo que me mirabas fijamente- dijo ella nerviosa

Lo siento- dije apenado, por que demonios me apenaba, ella era una apuesta y nada mas.

Cenamos entre bromas y decíamos mil tonterías, pero en esas tonterías me entere que a bella le gustaba leer, su libro favorito era cumbres borrascosas, que su camioneta chevy del año del caldo era su adoración y que quería estudiar literatura, que había solicitado una beca en varias universidades y que nada mas estaba en espera de la respuesta, también me entere que tres veces por semana, trabajaba en la tienda de los Newton y que el dinero que ahí ahorraba era para su fondo universitario, confirmado esta chica quería volverme loco, no era nada de lo que Jessica me dijo, ella era especial era buena y yo como buen patán me había prestado a una estupida apuesta , pero mañana mismo hablaría con Jessica y su grupo de plásticas para decirles que no continuaba prefería perder el dinero, que jugar con bella.

La verdad es que había pasado una tarde muy amena , ben parecía embobado con Ángela, que por suerte de mi amigo ella entendía de deportes y les gustaba la misma música, el tiempo de me fue como agua, bella me estaba interesando demasiado y eso no era bueno, yo no quería tener ningún tipo de relación seria por ahora por eso es que no había tenido ninguna novia en la escuela, y mis aventuras las tenia fuera de ella, pero siempre había deseado que tanya fuera mía y en eso consistía la apuesta, yo hacia a bella mía y la botaba después y tanya haría lo que yo quisiera durante una semana y eso sin contar el dinero que habíamos apostado pero no sabia si esto realmente valía la pena.

Después que dejara bella y Ángela en su casa, ben y yo íbamos muy callados a su casa, hasta que mi amigo rompió el silencio.

Esto esta jodido- dijo ben

Ni que lo digas- le respondí sabiendo a que se refería

Que no se supone que son chicas tontas que no saben de nada?- pregunto mi amigo exasperado

Lo se, yo también pensé lo mismo- dije honestamente

Que hacemos?- pregunto ben

Mandar al carajo esta apuesta, ellas no se merecen esto- le dije

Mañana hablamos con las locas maquiavélicas de Jessica y compañía ok- dijo mi amigo

De acuerdo- dije.

Llegamos a su casa, se despidió y salio del auto, en el camino a mi casa, no deje pensar en bella, no podía creer que su propia hermana planeara burlarse asi de bella, era un persona especial, cuando llegue a mi casa, mi hermana alice y mi hermano emmet estaban en la sala.

Ninguno de los dos me dirigió ni siquiera una mirada, eso solo quería decir que alice ya le había dicho a emmet.

Me fui a mi habitación, a tratar de no pensar en los ojos de bella, pero era imposible se habían grabado en mi memoria.

Al día siguiente me levante antes que mis hermanos y eso ya era difícil, estaba ansioso por hablara con Jessica y las demás y decirles que el trato se acababa.

Cuando llegue a la escuela ben ya estaba ahí, me imagine que el estaba igual de ansioso que yo.

Vimos como llegaba Jessica con sus amigas, y santa mierda tanya hoy venia total y jodidamente sexy.

Hola chicos como les fue ayer?- pregunto Jessica con burla

Bien – contesto ben serio, el quería con Jessica

Nada mas bien?- me pregunto tanya de una manera sexy que de inmediato me prendió

De hecho de eso queríamos hablarles- dije

De que bombón- dijo tanya pegándose a mi cuerpo

No queremos seguir con la apuesta- dijo ben

Seguro?- le pregunto Jessica a ben al oído

Estas dispuesto a perder todo esto- dijo tanya señalando su escote

Mierda, mierda y mas mierda tanya sabia como combenserme

Se que un gran sacrificio estar con ese par de tontas, pero no creen que al final valdrá la pena?- pregunto Jessica

A lo que ben y yo solo pudimos asentir, por dios desde cuando mis hormonas me dominan, pero es que tanya era un monumento de mujer.

Ellas nos dejaron ahí parados , como completos estupidos, en eso nos giramos para ver de donde provenía un horrible ruido, y vimos que Ángela y bella venían llegando en la camioneta que era la adoración de bella, bella se bajo de la camioneta , venia con un sweater azul cielo, con unos pantalones de mezclilla y su hermoso pelo suelto, que caía en ondas , santísima mierda , Tanya me éxito cuando se acerco a mi, pero bella solo con verla, quien demonios le dijo a esta mujer que no era bella, no tenia unas curvas como las de tanya, pero todo esta acomodado en su lugar y de proporciones perfectas.

Bueno días – dijeron bella y Ángela

Hola- dijimos ben y yo un poco serios y al parecer ellas lo notaron

Bueno nos vemos luego- dijo bella mientras se alejaba con Ángela

Yo no pude decir nada más, o sea que más podía decir.

Ese día no pude pensar en nada mas que no fuera en bella y en la apuesta, a la hora del almuerzo, vi. Que bella y Ángela , nos miraban a ben y a mi , como esperando que fuéramos a su mesa, pero no lo haríamos o según yo eso crei.

Hoy habían llegado unos estudiantes nuevos de la push, como un tipo de intercambio. Ben y yo estábamos sentados en nuestra mesa con nuestros demás amigos incluidos mi hermano emmet y mi hermana alice, cuando vi. Que un tipo de los de la push se acerco a la mesa de mi bella, como dije _MI BELLA?_

El muy idiota llego y se presento con mi bella con una sonrisa de imbecil, tenia cara de perro el muy maldito, pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor es que bella los invito a sentarse en su mesa, eso si que no.

Parece que tienes competencia hermanito- dijo alice burlonamente

Por que no te callas- le dije molesto de ver como el perro ese, tomaba la mano de mi bella

Ok esto es todo- dijo ben al ver que otro de los perros se sentaba muy cerca de Ángela o casi encima de ella

Los dos nos levantamos de nuestra mesa, y fuimos a donde estaban bella y Ángela.

Hola- dije mirando a bella

Hola edward- dijo ella muy tranquila como si no estuviera haciendo nada malo, que técnicamente ella no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero como a mi me vale un pepino lo técnico.

Muy feliz Ángela?- le pregunto ben casi bufando

Si mira te presento a jared y jake – dijo ella sonriendo, sentí como ben quería presentarle pero su puño al tal jared

Y ustedes son?- pregunto el tal jake, no nada mas parecía perro tenia nombre de perro el idiota este.

Edward – dije matando con la mirada al perro

No se quieren sentar?-pregunto bella tímidamente, ella también sentía la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente

No, solo quería decirte que paso por ti a las 5- le dije , no les estaba dando opción le estaba diciendo lo que haríamos hoy

No puede- dijo el perro

A y por que no?- pregunte totalmente tenso

Por que saldrá conmigo hoy- dijo el con aires de grandeza

Eso es cierto?- le pregunte a bella

Si lo que pasa, es puedes creer que he vivido aquí toda mi vida y nunca he ido a la push- dijo bella nerviosa

Tu también vas Ángela? - pregunto ben

Si , también me invitaron- dijo ella

Quieren venir?- pregunto bella

No gracias- dije y sin despedirme ni nada me di la media vuelta y me fui, no alcance a escuchar lo que decía ben, pero se que no tardo mucho en venir atrás de mi.

Quien demonios son esos perros?- pregunto mi amigo

Son los que vienen de intercambio- le dije

Y por que demonios nos afecta tanto que estén con ellas, si ellas solo nos importan por una apuesta- dijo mi amigo molesto

No lo se- dije y Salí de la escuela no tenia ganas de regresar y ver a bella con ese chucho.

Me fui directo a mi casa, y en todo el maldito día no pude dejar de pensar en bella, me sentía ansioso, como si ella me estuviera siendo infiel, lo peor es que no comprendía como por que carajos me sentía así, solo había salido una maldita vez con ella, solo había hablado unas malditas horas con ella, y ya la sentía de mi propiedad, esto me estaba sacando de mis casillas. Me gire a ver que hora era, eran las 9:30pm era seguro que bella ya estaría en su casa, sabia que no era una hora correcta para presentarme ,pero no me importaba lo correcto, lo único que me importaba era saber que demonios había hecho ella en el día, quería saber que como la había pasado , si el perro se había pasado de listo con ella y sobretodo quería que me jurara que no volvería a salir con el.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Salí de mi casa rumbo a la de ella, cuando llegue a su casa, no me atreví a tocar la puerta y mas sabiendo que el padre de bella era el jefe de policía de forks, así que rodee su casa y en la parte de atrás vi una ventana, pero como saber si era la habitación de bella.

Dios mándame una señal, por favor- rogué al cielo

Y la señal llego vi. Como bella pasaba delante de la ventana, comencé a trepar por el árbol , pidiendo no carme y romperme una pierna, digo lo mió eral basket no el alpinismo ni la escalada verdad?, con trabajo llegue a la ventana, que estaba cerrada, así que toque quedito para no asustar a bella y no alertar al jefe swan y saliera y me disparara.

Que haces aquí?- pregunto bella cuando se asomo por la ventana

Me dejas pasar, el equilibrismo no es mi segunda profesión dije tambaleando en una rama, ella abrió la ventana y me dejo entrar a su habitación.

Que haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar

Quería saber como te fue con el perro- dije

Perro?-pregunto ella

Perdón con tu amigo- dije

Bien, la push es muy entretenida y jake me enseño muchos lugares- dijo entusiasmada

Así que vas a volver a verlo no?- le pregunte molesto

Que te pasa edward?- pregunto ella desconcertada por mi actitud y para ser honestos no era la única yo estaba igual, jamás me había importado una chica como me importaba ella, no quería que nadie la tocara, que nadie mas tuviera su atención nadie que no fuera yo.

Me pasa esto- dije y sin darle tiempo a nada la bese, y puta madre sus labios eran lo mejor que había probado en mi vida, eran suaves, tiernos, delicados sentí que ella estaba nerviosa así que en ese momento me di cuenta que era su primer beso, y la trate con la delicadeza que se merecía, quería sentir que con mi beso la había marcado , como mía y que nadie mas podía tocarla, era estupido sentirme de esta manera en tan solo 24 horas, pero ahora todas esas idioteces que me decía del amor a primera vista sentía que eran verdad.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, y en sus ojos había un brillo especial y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo adorable.

Perdón – dije por si ella sentía que me había sobrepasado con ella

Por que me besaste?- pregunto

Por que moría por hacerlo y por que cuando te vi. con el idiota de tu amigo me moría de celos- confesé, genial le acabo de confesar a una chica que estoy muerto de celos, no lo puedo creer mas idiota no puedo ser.

Celos?- pregunto ella como si no me creyera nada de lo que le acababa de decir

Si bella celos, no quiero que estés con nadie mas que conmigo- le dije

Edward pero si apenas hemos salido una vez- dijo ella totalmente sonrojada

Bella no me importa si tenemos dos minutos de conocernos, pero no quiero que estés lejos de mi y mucho menos con otro- le dije

Que me quieres decir con eso?- pregunto ella nerviosa

Bella quieres ser mi novia?- era la primera vez en mi vida que le pedía a alguien se quería ser mi novia

Sabes edward aunque tu no me recuerdes yo si te conozco, desde el kinder he suspirado por ti- dijo ella tomando un nuevo rojo en su rostro

Eso quiere decir que si?- pregunte con emoción, de verdad mi hermana sabia lo que decía con eso del amor a primera vista

Si edward te amo desde que te conozco y te conozco de casi toda mi vida- dijo ella y no resistí mas y la bese,, estar con ella era una sensación muy diferente a la que sentía con todas las demás chicas con las que había estado, ella se merecía que la respetara y la tratara con todo el amor y dulzura y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

Mañana mismo mandaría al diablo todo y le diría la verdad a bella sabia que si se enteraba por otro lado de la apuesta pensaría que solo le pedí que fuera mi novia por eso y no era verdad, quería que realmente lo nuestro fuera especial y único.

No estuve mucho tiempo en su habitación después de que aceptara ser mi novia, ambos estábamos nerviosos por que su padre se diera cuenta y me dejara como coladera ,llena de hoyos, así que volví a salir por la ventana.

Edward- me llamo mi ángel

Si?- le pregunte antes de hacer mi acto de equilibrismo y sacar a flotes mis dones de escalador , para no matarme al caer del árbol

Mi ventana siempre estará abierta- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Eres mía bella- fue lo único que le dije y comencé a bajar por el árbol , dios volvió a estar de mi lado, ya que no me caí ni sufrí ningún tipo de daño, esa noche me sentía mas feliz que en toda mi vida y era por ella por BELLA SWAN.

**BUENO PUES COMO SE PODRAN DAR CUEN****TA , HABRA DRAMA PERO MUCHO ROMANCE Y PASION Y CLARO HUMOR ESPERO ME DEJEN SU OPINION OK **

**LAS QUIERO **


	3. FIESTA

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**EDWARD POV**

A la mañana siguiente, espere a que llegara Jessica y las demás, sabia que si bella se enteraba de lo de la apuesta me mandaría al diablo muy pronto.

Hola edward- dijo Jessica con su sonrisa de burla

Quiero hablar con ustedes- dije serio

Que pasa eddi?- pregusto tanya

Que la apuesta se acabo- dije firme

Ja ja, no me hagas reír edward- dijo tanya

Por que quieres hacer eso?- pregunto Jessica

Por que no quiero problemas y no voy a seguir con esto- dije

Te vas a perder de todo esto?- edward , dijo tanya

Por dios tanya he tenido mucho mejores mujeres que tu en mi cama- le dije

Como quieras edward , pero lo que me acabas de decir no te lo pienso perdonar- dijo tanya

Bueno edward ya habrá otro que acepte la apuesta- dijo Jessica

Jessica es tu hermana, que no te importa que la lastimen?- le pregunte

Mira edward esto te lo voy a decir solo una vez y nada mas a ti ok, la apuesta es lo de menos, al contrario seria muy feliz si la pierdo , lo que quiero es que mi hermana despierte un poco a la vida , no quiero que valla a la universidad y la tomen por estupida aunque lo sea- dijo Jessica

Y pensé que tu serias la mejor opción para quitarle lo tarada a mi hermana pero ya me di cuenta que no- agrego ella, sin decir nada mas se fue.

No entendía muy bien lo que me acababa de decir Jessica, algo me decía que no lo hacia por los motivos que ella decía, pero ya no me importaba, ahora si yo podía estar con bella sin ningún problema.

Espere a que bella llegara a la escuela, y supe que había llegado cuando oí el ruido de su trasto , perdón de su camioneta, me acerque para ayudarla a bajar

Hola- la salude depositando un casto beso en sus labios

Hola- me saludo ella con una hermosa sonrisa

Buenos días- dijo angela , saludándome de beso en la mejilla

Para mi no hay beso?- pregunto ben , que no me había dado cuenta a que hora había llegado

Hola ben- dijo tímidamente angela

Los cuatro entramos a la escuela, yo llevaba a bella tomada de la mano, casi todos nos veían y Jessica nos miro fijamente, pero no había malicia en su mirada, deje a bella en la clase que le tocaba y me fui a la mía, antes de entrar al salón Jessica me volvió a abordar lo que me extraño es que fuera sola.

Que es lo que pretendes?- me pregunto Jessica

No quiero jugar con ella, ella no es como tu piensas , es diferente y me encanta- le dije, dándole a entender que me valía lo que ella dijera yo estaría con bella

Esta bien cullen , solo te puedo decir que después de lo que dijiste a tanya hoy, mi hermana será un blanco fácil para ella, y yo no pienso perder mi posición de popular por defender a la débil de bella- me dijo Jessica

Bella no te necesita para defenderse , me tiene a mi- le dije molesto por lo que me estaba diciendo.

Ya te avise – dijo ella y se fue, no podía creer que Jessica fuera así con bella, no lo entendía y creo que jamás lo entendería.

**BELLA POV **

La mañana había pasado muy tranquila, a excepción de las miradas acecinas que me enviaba tanya, pero me imagine que era por que edward estaba conmigo, aun no podía creer que el estuviera conmigo y no con ella, eso me encantaba y a la vez me atemorizaba, pero por primera vez en la vida dejaría mis estupidos miedos a un lado y me arriesgaría a todo con edward.

A la hora del almuerzo , Salí de mi salón para encontrarme con angela pero para mi sorpresa no era angela la que me esperaba afuera del salón.

Hola bella- dijo alice la hermana de edward, ella jamás me había hablado, y lo mas raro es que venia con el hermano de edward emmet y los hermano hale rosalie y jasper.

Hola- dije nerviosa, y quien demonios no iba a estar nerviosa estando con ellos, eran los mas populares de la escuela, todo mundo quería ser amigo de alguno de ellos, y casi todos los hombres de la escuela babeaban por rosalie y alice y las mujeres por emmet y jasper y claro mi edward , pero ellos no pelaban a nadie mas, jasper era novio de alice y rosalie de emmet , así que nadie se atrevía a acercarse a ellas y las chicas menos a ellos todos sabíamos del temperamento de rosalie.

Vas a almorzar con nosotros hoy- dijo rosalie, en ese momento pensé que era un sueño, rosalie hale me estaba hablando a mi, ella ni siquiera le hablaba a mi hermana Jessica y eso que ella era popular

Yo?- pregunte pensando que me dirían, NO claro que tu no , todo es una broma y se irían riendo

Bueno pues tu eres bella swan no?- pregunto alice

Si – respondí

Pues entonces si eres tu la que va a almorzar con nosotros- dijo alice y me tomo del brazo y me jalo para llevarme con ellos

No te agrada la idea de almorzar con nosotros?- pregunto jasper serio

Claro, digo lo que pasa es que no se por que quieren que alguien como yo se siente con ustedes- le dije sinceramente

Como es alguien como tu?- pregunto alice haciendo una mueca y frunciendo el ceño.

Pues tan simple- dije agachando la cabeza y sonrojándome

Se sonroja- dijo emmet emocionado y me abrazo , ese oso me abrazo a mi

Emmet no respiro- dije con dificultad, ahora entendía por que demonios emmet era capitán del equipo de americano, de verdad que era un hombre fuerte , creo que me junto todas la costillas con el abrazo que me dio.

Perdón bellita- dijo el dándome un tierna sonrisa y tomando a rosalie de la mano

Los 5 entramos a la cafetería, y en cuanto entramos vi. que edward estaba rodeado de 5 chicas, todos los días era lo mismo, y antes no me importaba, pero ahora que era mi novio si, pero no tenia el valor de hacer algo, así que solo lo mire matándolo con la mirada, pensé que no le importaría , pero en cuanto me vio , dejo a las chicas con la palabra en la boca y fue donde yo estaba.

Perdón, quise ir por ti al salón pero ellas no dejaban de seguirme , te juro que ya les dije que tengo novia pero no entienden , de verdad que ahora no hice nada , te lo juro- empezó a explicarme ,tan rápido que tuve que poner toda mi atención en lo que el me decía para entenderlo.

Respira- se burlo jasper

Cállate- le dijo el – de verdad bella te lo juro – me volvió a decir

Oye tranquilo , yo no te he dicho nada- le dije para que se calmara, me encanto que hubiera corrido a darme mil explicaciones.

Bella se va a sentar con nosotros a partir de hoy- le dijo alice, y yo me quede con cara de ha si?

Bueno pero yo almuerzo con angela- les dije , no iba a dejar a mi amiga de toda la vida

No te preocupes ellas esta muy ocupara ahora- dijo rosalie viendo a la derecha, yo me gire a ver y vi que angela estaba formada en la fila de la comida y ben estaba con ella cargando su charola, ella me vio y me dio una enorme sonrisa

Ok – dije y me senté

Por cierto bella hoy te iras a mi casa conmigo- dijo alice

Perdón?- pregunte , o sea una cosa es que me sentaran con ellos y otra que me invitaran a su casa.

Que hoy te iras a casa con nosotros, tenemos que ver que te vas a poner para la fiesta del sábado- dijo alice

Poner, fiesta , de que me hablas?- le pregunte

De la fiesta anual que hacemos en mi casa- dijo alice sonriendo

No piensas faltar o si?- pregunto rosalie

Bueno pues es que nadie me dijo- respondí sinceramente

Amor eres mi novia es lógico que vallas- dijo edward, como si fuera obvio que yo supiera que tenia que ir

Ah- fue lo único que salio de mis labios , no lo puedo creer- bueno pues tengo que avisarle a mi mama- les dije

Ya hablamos con renne y esta encantada- dijo alice

Ya hablaste con mi mama?- pregunte asombrada

Si, y con la de angela también así que ella también se viene con nosotros- dijo rosalie

Y mi camioneta?- pregunte

Jasper se la llevara la dejara en tu casa – dijo alice

Alice usas pilas?- le pregunte, tenia una energía increíble y no se le escapaba ningún detalle

Nop- dijo ella riendo

En eso sonó la campana y nos fuimos a nuestras clases, al fin me toco mi clase con edward , estaba muy feliz, lo único que me seguía molestando era la mirada de tanya, pero edward la ignoraba con mas razón yo.

A la hora de la salida, alice y rosalie pasaron por mi a mi salón angela ya venia con ellas y su cara de de terror, edward y emmet se iban a ir siguiendo a jasper en mi camioneta, y después irían a casa de edward con nosotras, ben también estaba incluido en el plan.

Cuando llegamos a casa de alice, casi me voy de espaldas , era de verdad una mansión, y era hermosa, cuando entramos me quede aun mas maravillada la casa estaba en total armonía con todo, no había nadie mas que el personal de servicio.

Alice nos dirigió de inmediato a su habitación, y nos tubo a angela y a mi probándonos mil vestidos diferentes y no exagero en decir mil, de verdad.

Lo peor fue cuando nos hizo ponernos tacones, digo una cosa es usar un vestido y otra muy diferente a usar zapatillas , eso era horrible. me queje mas de un millón de veces pero alice y rosalie me ignoraron , angela estaba como aturdida en todo esto al igual que yo, después de tenernos 3 horas viendo vestidos y zapatos oh sin faltar los accesorios nos dejaron salir de la habitación , bajamos a la sala y encontramos a los chicos jugando videojuegos.

Comimos pizza y platicamos de mil cosas , edward cada vez me encantaba mas , no podía creer que todos mis sueños se estuvieran convirtiendo en realidad.

Después de cenar , edward me llevo a mi casa, esa noche no subiría por mi ventana ya que sus padres llegarían de viaje y tenia que estar en su casa.

Los días previos la fiesta comenzaron a pasar rápidamente, ya se había hecho una costumbre que todos incluyendo a angela ya ben se sentaran en la mesa de los cullen y los hale y claro yo.

Por fin el sábado de la fiesta llego, no sabia quien estaba mas emocionada si mi mama o yo, ya que alice llego por mi a las 7:00am , angela ya venia con ella, mi pobre amiga aun no terminaba de despertar por completo y alice parecía tan fresca como una lechuga.

Alice por que has cometido un crimen?- le pregunte bostezando

Un crimen?- me pregunto ella preocupada

Si alice es un crimen despertar a alguien en sábado a las 7:00am – le dije

Bellita, si no lo hacemos así no habrá tiempo para arreglarnos- dijo emocionada

De verdad que me da miedo- me dijo angela

De hecho rosalie ya esta en mi casa , preparando todo- dijo alice

Pues que no duermen?- le pregunte sorprendida de que rosalie ya estuviera preparando todo

Si imagínate las bolsas que tendríamos en los ojos si no durmiéramos- dijo ella como si yo hubiera dicho lo mas horrible del mundo.

En cuanto llegamos a casa de alice, nos metió a bañar a angela y a mi, yo me bañe en baño del tercer piso y angela en el del segundo , si como lo oyen su casa era de tres niveles, cuado Salí, rosalie ya me esperaba con una cosa verde en las manos.

Que es eso?- le pregunte con horror

Te voy a poner una mascarilla- dijo ella

Oh- dije , eso parecía todo menos mascarilla

Rosalie me puso la cosa esa en la cara y me exfolio las manos y los pies, no podía creer que ella estuviera haciendo esto, por dios es rosalie hale la reina de belleza de la escuela y si quisiera del mundo eso es seguro.

Íbamos al cuarto de alice cuando emmet salio de su habitación y al verme soltó un grito y brinco

Que te pasa?- le pregunte

No vuelvan a hacer eso no ven que me pueden matar- grito emmet

Sabes bella nada mas te falta los pepinos y una zanahorias y serias una rica ensalada- agrego Emmet riendo.

Yo solo corrí a la habitación de alice, no quería ni imaginarme que pasaría si edward me viera así, ya bastante ridícula me sentía, y con las burlas de emmet no mejoraba nada, no quería que edward saliera corriendo al verme.

No podía creer que el día se nos hubiera ido en arréglanos o mas bien en que me arreglaran a mi a angela, alice y rosalie se podían poner un costal y se verían hermosas, pero lo peor no fue eso, lo peor fue que no me dejaron ver a mi edward en todo el día y los segundo peor es que solo me dejaron comer pepinos , quien se alimenta de pepinos nada mas?, yo no ,eso era seguro y mi estomago rugía de hambre, pero alice me dijo que la fiesta podía comer lo que quisiera solo rogaba al cielo que no hubiera nada mas hojas de lechuga eso era lo único que faltaba para que me pusiera a llorar.

No me habían dejado verme en el espejo en todo el día, digo no es que yo fuera vanidosa o que valiera la pena verme en espejo, solo que estaba asustada por todo lo que ellas me habían hecho en rostro, cuando por fin me dejaron verme y eso por que ya era hora de bajar, me quede atontada completamente, el reflejo que veía en el espejo era de una chica hermosa, su cabello caía en ondas , su cara tenia un tenue maquillaje , y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido azul, estrapless completamente pegado a su cuerpo, que marcaban unas curvas , era una imagen hermosa.

No te ves realmente como eres bella, eres una chica hermosa- me dijo rosalie

Wow – fue lo único que pude decir

Pero en realidad yo no era nada comparada al lado de rosalie, que llevaba una mini , mas bien súper mini shorts rojos con un tipo corset del mismo color, y unas zapatillas que mínimo median 9 cm de altura plateadas . alice llevaba un vestido negro corto al igual a que los shots de rosalie , solo que a los hombros , y angela llevaba una falda balaca muy corta con una blusa o mas bien top verde y su cabello suelto.

Y adivinen?, alice se salio con la suya y me puso las zapatillas que ella quería, rogué a todos los santos que conocía y a los que no también no medio matarme con esto zapatos, las cuatro salimos de la habitación, juntas ya que alice quería que bajáramos a la sala donde seria la fiesta juntas.

Cuando llegamos a la escalera , yo me puse del lado del barandal, por si me tropezaba hasta con el aire tener de donde sujetarme.

Empecé a bajar las escaleras, alice y rosalie iban delante de angela mi de mi, cuando oi a edward.

Pensé que tendría que ir a rescatar a mi novia- dijo edward

Cállate- le dijo alice , se quito para que edward me viera

Amor pensé que pedirían….- no que iba a decir pero se quedo callado cuando me vio, pensé que no le gustaba como me veía, por un momento me sentí completamente aterrada, me dio miedo verme mal.

Pero todo eso se fue al caño, cuando edward corrió a mi lado, me tomo de la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo.

Eres demasiada tentación para tu propio bien – me susurro al oído a lo que como de costumbre yo me sonroje de inmediato, el me tomo de la mano y llegamos a la sala que mas bien parecía una discoteca. Alice de verdad pensaba en todo y lo hacia en grande.

No quiero que te separes de mi- me dijo edward al oído

Por que?- le pregunte

Por que eres mía y con ese vestido mas de un imbecil se te acercara- me dijo con voz muy seria pero yo no pude evitar reírme.

Te amo edward- lo solté sin pensar

Y yo a ti bella- me dijo, el no me dio tiempo ni de asimilar las hermosas palabras que me acababa de decir cuando ataco mis labios, y en ese momento me dieron ganas de que atacara todo mi cuerpo.

**EDWARD POV **

No podia creer que lo hermosa y totalmente que se veía bella esta noche, digo , no es que no fuera hermosa, pero con el vestido que le puso mi hermana, resaltaban una cuervas que no sabia que bella tuviera y dios esas piernas , mi cabeza estaba imaginado mil maneras diferentes de que esas piernas se vieran mas hermosas por ejemplo en mis hombros, pero de inmediato borre esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, me senti como in pervertido, bella no era ese tipo de chica, asi que con ella seria un caballero.

La fiesta estaba genial y como yo le había pedido a bella, ella no se había separado de mi ni un minuto, varios de mis amigos la veían como si ella fuera un pedazo de carme y a mi me daban ganas de romperles el cuello, ben tan bien estaba bastante protector con angela y es que la verdad se veia bien no tan hermosa como mi angel eso es seguro.

Amor estoy cansada- me dijo mi bella

Ven – le dije y subimos a mi habitación, sabia que nadie subiría el tercer piso.

En cuanto entramos a la habitación bella aventó las zapatillas que traía puestas y murmuro un gracias dios mio.

Tan malas son?- le pregunte riendo

No la mala es tu hermana que hizo usar esto- me dijo

Te vez hermosa- le dije acercándome a ella

Creo que necesitas revisarte la vista- me respondió

O mas bien la que no se ve con claridad eres tu- le dije con mis labios pegados a los de ella

Yo me veo con claridad, soy bastante común- me dijo

No creo que estos labios sean comunes, ni estas curvas- dije acariciando su cintura y su cadera

De verdad- me pregunto ella con la voz un poco agitada

No sabes lo que provocas en mi- le dije

Pues me gustaría saberlo- dijo ella

No sabes lo que me pides- y era verdad no sabia lo que me pedía

Lo se y es lo que quiero- dijo ella atrapando por completo mis labios, en ese momento sentí que todo se nublaba, la bese con pasión pero al mismo tiempo con devoción ella era un angel que digo angel un diosa y así debía ser tratada.

De un momento a otro , ya estábamos acostados en mi cama yo encima de ella , mis manos recorrían parte de sus piernas y mis labios devoraban sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros dios moría por devorarla toda, pero no sabia si ella realmente estaba segura , asi que me separe un poco y la mire fijamente

Estas segura de esto?- le pregunte , rogando que me dijera que no, ella era pura, y yo no la merecía.

* * *

Hola de nuevo , que creen que pase?, crees que bella le diga que si? O que a la mera hora le diga que no? Jajajajajaja

Bueno pues espero me dejen sus comentarios

ANNA


	4. DEL CIELO AL INFIERNO

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**Hola de nuevo, se que a muchas no les gustara que halla tomado la decisión que tome en este cap, pero por fa enriéndame si?. Ya tenia la historia pensada así, aparte ahí se viene lo mero bueno jajaja**

**Quiero agradecer a todas la personas que me han dejado sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hacen y sobre todo en estos momento que estoy pasando por cosas difíciles, pero saber que cuando subo un cap nuevo voy a ver sus comentarios me aligeran la carga y me hacen el dia, mil gracias.**

**Pues no las aburro las y las dejo leer cuídense las quiero **

**ANNA **

**EDWARD POV **

Estas segura de esto?- le pregunte , rogando que me dijera que no, ella era pura, y yo no la merecía

SI – contesto sin pensarlo mucho

Yo no resistí mas y la bese mas apasionadamente , quería perderme en sus labios, embriagarme con su sabor, perderme el su cuerpo, recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, hacerla mía esa noche, por que seria mía para siempre lo sabia.

Comencé a besar su cuello , mi manos recorrían los costados de su cuerpo, la respiración de mi bella era cada vez mas agitada.

Su piel era suave, tersa totalmente perfecta, baje mis labio y bese toda la piel que su escote dejaba al descubierto, ella arqueaba su espalda y salían leves gemidos de sus labios, ella enterró sus manos en mi cabello, por absurdo que sea eso me éxito mas, ese movimiento me hacia sentir que ella me estaba invitando a que continuara explorando su cuerpo, y yo jamás declinaría una invitación de mi hermosa bella, lentamente fui despojando a bella de su ropa, y ella con manos temblorosas de la mía, ella estaba a punto de entregarme lo mas preciado, su virginidad y ese regalo lo cuidaría como lo mas valioso de mi vida.

Cuando nos encontramos desnudos, mis ojos recorrieron su cuerpo, como tomando una fotografía en mi mente, grabándome cada centímetro del cuerpo perfecto de ella, ella me miraba con timidez , cuando su mirada se poso en mi miembro, vi. que sus ojos se abrieron como asustada, pero tome sus labios con los mío para hacerle saber que nada pasaría.

Lleve mis labios a sus erectos y rosados pezones, ella se estremeció cuando mi lengua lamió un pezón y soltó un gemido mas alto que los demás, mientras lleve una de mis manos al centro de su cuerpo, para irlo lubricando poco a poco y ella se acostumbrara a mis caricias , pero cuando la toque me di cuenta que ella no necesitaría mucho lubricante ya que esta jodidamente húmeda, eso hizo que me endureciera mas si es que eso era posible, ella decía mi nombre en gemidos y me pedía que la tocara mas, yo comencé a bajar mis labios por su perfecto cuerpo , y jugué con su ombligo con mi lengua, baje mas marcando con mi lengua un camino hasta llegar a su centro, donde su olor casi hizo que yo terminara, era embriagante , perfecto y me llamaba a probarlo, así que di un lengüetaza a su clítoris y ella brinco de placer soltando un gemido mas alto, agradecía que la música estuviera fuerte.

Te gusta?- le pregunte , sabiendo de sobra la respuesta

Si, hazlo de nuevo por favor- me dijo ella con la voz entrecortada

Yo la obedecí así que puse de nuevo mi lengua en su botón del placer y comencé a hacer círculos en el, su sabor era exquisito era como el mejor vino del mundo, y era mio, su gemido se habían convertido en gritos de placer ahora, así que decidí que era el momento de avanzar otro paso, yo no separe mi lengua de su clítoris pero introduje lentamente un dedo en su centro ella aqueo mas la espalada y grito mi nombre.

Yo estuve un rato mas saboreándola , pero necesitaba mas, quería sentirla mía, quería poseerla , quería tomarla y marcarla como mía.

Así que me levante y mi rostro quedo a la altura del suyo

Te amo bella- le dije mirándola a los ojos, era verdad la amaba como un idiota , era la primera vez en mi vida que me enamoraba, y sabia que era para siempre.

Y yo a ti- me respondió – hazme tuya edward- me pidió

Así que me posicione en medio de sus piernas, sentí su cuerpo tensarse.

Tranquila, al principio dolerá , pero te juro que pasara- le dije en un susurro al oído

Ella asintió con la cabeza y comencé a entrar en ella, a pesar de estar totalmente húmeda , estaba jodida y perfectamente estrecha, así que tuve que hacer acopio de todo mi autocontrol para no verterme y eso que solo había entrado la punta de mi miembro, comencé a mover mi cadera para que su centro se fuera acostumbrado a mi, ella no emitía ningún sonido, sabia que esta muy nerviosa, asi que empuje un poco mas y sentí la barrera, esa pared delicada pero dolorosa para ella, que demostraba que bella me entregaba su pureza, junto con su corazón y alma, lentamente empuje mas y sentí como esa frágil pared se rompió, pero también oi el grito de dolor de bella, y vi su rostro, ella tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados y unas lagrimas había logrado salir, ella tenia su manos aferradas a mi espalda, y tenia una leve mueca de dolor en el rostro.

Pasara lo juro- le dije al oído

No me moví unos minutos para que el dolor pasara y su cuerpo de acostumbrara al visitante, ella movió sus caderas indicándome así que el dolor había pasado, yo comencé a moverme , aun lo hacia lento, no quería lastimarla, pero con avance de mis embestidas mis movimientos se hicieron mas rápidos y fuertes , y de un momento a otro la habitación estaba llena de gemidos y gritos de placer por parte de ambos.

Mas edward- me pedía a gritos ,yo gustoso le daba lo que me pedía , así que acelere el ritmo de mis embestidas.

Edward voy a explotar- me grito mientras enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda y yo mordía su hombro

Si amor, correte para mi, báñame de ti- le dije

Ella no tardo mucho en terminar y yo al sentir como su paredes apretaban mas mi miembro termine con ella , gritando su nombre , haciendo que cada centímetro de mi piel se erizara de placer.

Me tumbe al lado de ella y la abrace , ella se pego de inmediato a mi cuerpo y fue maravilloso, a pesar de la sensación tan extrañada de perdida que sentí cuando Salí de ella.

Te amo – le dije besando su frente que tenia algunas gotas de sudor

Edward júrame que nunca me vas a engañar- me pidió ella

Te lo juro – respondí- quedarte conmigo esta noche- le pedí

No pensaba irme a otro lado – me respondió ella.

Nos quedamos en silencio, solo oyendo los latidos de nuestro corazón, a los pocos minutos oi la respiración de bella mas tranquila y me di cuenta que se había quedado dormida, era fascinante verla así, disfrutarla al natural, ella era mía y no la perdería por nada del mundo.

Estuve un buen rato observándola dormir, había momentos en lo que ella decía mi nombre , lo decía con tal claridad que hubo momentos en los pensé que había despertado , pero no, ella estaba profundamente dormida pero lo mejor de todo es que soñaba conmigo.

**BELLA POV **

A la mañana siguiente, desperté en los brazos de edward, el no había dejado de abrazarme en ningún momento y me sentí protegida , me sentía en el cielo, en ese momento me golpearon los recuerdos de la noche anterior y puedo jurar que invente una nueva tonalidad de rojo, agradecía que edward estuviera dormido, me daría mucha pena que me pillara recordando la noche tan fabulosa que tuvimos.

Estaba completamente perdida en mis pensamientos cuando la puerta de la habitación de edward se abrió de golpe, yo me asuste y edward despertó desconcertado y creo que hasta desubicado, pero no tardo mucho en reacción ya que su primer impulso fue taparme y protegerme.

Que bonito- dijo tanya, que era la que había entrado a la habitación de edward , con ella venia mi hermana Jessica, valla el lunes seré la comidilla de toda la escuela

Láguense de aquí- grito edward

No te preocupes amor , ya nos vamos, solo queríamos ver si habías cumplido tu parte – dijo tanya

Yo me levante , cual parte?, de que demonios hablaban?

De que hablan?- pregunte mirando a edward, que perdió el color

Me imagino que por como te veo , anoche perdiste tu virginidad con el – dijo tanya con una sonrisa que me dio escalofríos

Que reimporta, ahora láguense – volvió a gritar edward

Si, ya nos vamos, ya te dije que solo queríamos ver si habías cumplido la apuesta- dijo tanya

En ese momento solo una palabra retumbaba en mi cabeza, APUESTA, cual apuesta?

De que hablan?- pregunte ahora molesta

Querida , solo fuiste una apuesta, nosotros apostamos con edward de que no te quitaría lo virgen – dijo tanya yo estaba en shock.

Eres una zorra , envidiosa y chismosa- le grite, edward no seria capaz de hacerme algo así, tenia que confiar en el y eso haría

Si no me crees pregúntale a tu hermana- dijo tanya viendo a Jessica

Es verdad?- le pregunte a mi hermana

Si- dijo ella sin mirarme a la cara y en ese momento mi mundo se vino abajo

Ya vez querida, no creas todas las palabras de amor que edward te dijo anoche- dio tanya

No se en que momento , edward ya se había levantado y puesto unos pantalones, lo siguiente que supe, fue que sacaba a tanya y a Jessica a empujones de su cuarto, cuando la saco cerro la puerta con seguro, yo no podía creer lo que me acababan de decir, el no me haría algo así, el me amaba me decía mentalmente, cuando el se sentó de nuevo en la cama , estaba mas pálido que de costumbre, asi que arriesgándome a ofenderlo, pregunte.

Es verdad?- le pregunte , rogando a dios que no fuera cierto, pero si lo era que me mintiera

Si, bella pero todo cambio- me dijo acercándose a mi pero yo me aleje

Era una apuesta?- pregunte , tratando de que no se notara mucho mi dolor

al principio, pero después….- intento decir algo pero no le deje

me das asco edward, pero mas asco me doy yo por haberte creído – le grite, levantándome de la cama envuelta en la sabana y tratando de recoger mi ropa

déjame explicarte bella te lo ruego- me dijo el tomándome por los brazos

si alguna de las palabras que me dijiste anoche eran verdad, suéltame. Le pedí tratando de tragarme las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

El me soltó, yo comencé a juntar mi ropa y entre al baños, ahí sola , me desmorone, ahí con una puerta de separación con edward , el mundo se me vino encima.

* * *

**Hola, que les pareció, yo se muy corto ,pero no me pueden negar que intenso no?.**

**Bueno pues espero me dejen sus comentarios**

**Saben que las quiero.**

**Por cierto no he podido actualizar muy bien hoy por que al parecer la pagina tiene algunos problemas pero mañana actualizo las demás ya que son las 3:41am y muero de sueño jajaja**

**ANNA **


	5. NO ME INTERESA

**Ninguno de lo personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**Mil gracias a :**

**Liloc, elizabeth , tast cullen, lunalu87, satarling, desyre 25, miraura, danielita swan, nonimi, mei-cullen-clan, ale , bellaliz, karito cuellen masen.**

**Chicas también quiero decirles que me han llegado mensajes PM anónimos , diciendo que esta historia APUESTA como las AMANTES, es ofensiva y que con este tipo de historias , yo incito a que las chicas de 17 años o menos tengan relaciones y que doy a entender que estoy de acuerdo con el engaño.**

**Antes que nada, quiero decir que en ningún momento es esa mi intención y si alguien se ha sentido ofendida por alguna de mis historias me disculpo, pero no puedo creer que alguien, en el siglo que estamos se ponga en ese plan , de decirme que yo insito a ciertas cosas y lo peor es que lo haga anónimamente , que lastima me das y espero que te des cuenta que hay miles de historias en esta pagina con contenido sexual y mucho mas fuerte que en estas historias y de tramas mas fuertes, quiero que sepas ANOMIMA, que no me da miedo tu amenaza de repórtame, una por que mi historia es M en segunda por que no le falto al respeto a nadie y en tercera no es mi problema que tu seas de mente chiquita y no puedas leer una historia sin pensar como fastidiar a la gente, tampoco es mi culpa que a la gente le guste lo que escribo, por que según tus palabras textuales ( MIS HISTORIAS SON UNA PORQUERIA), si son tan malas que demonios haces leyéndolas , mejor enciérrate en tu cajita de cristal y no salgas de ahí.**

**Espero que la próxima que me envíes un mensaje o si quieres poner algun comentario tengas el valor de hacerlo de frente y no Anónimamente. **

**Bueno chicas pues aclarado este asunto , ahora si las dejo con algo realmente importante el cap de hoy , espero les guste **

**Las quiero **

**ANNA **

**BELLA POV**

salí de casa de Edward corriendo no le di oportunidad a decirme nada, en estos momentos estaba pensando con el estomago y no con la cabeza, lo peor de todo es que no había llevado mi auto, así que me tocaba o caminar o pedir aventó, y ninguna de las dos opciones de me gustaba en ese momento, así que hice lo que mi cuerpo me pido , me senté ahí en medio de la nada y llore con fuerza y grite a todo pulmón, sabia que mañana no tendría voz , pero no me importaba perderla, ya había perdido todo, mi corazón , mi alma, yo misma ya me había perdido.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí sentada llorando y gritando hasta que mi garganta ardió y mis ojos me dolieron, sentí que ya no tenia mas lagrimas para llorar, pero estaba muy equivocada, las lagrimas volvieron cuando oi una voz gritando mi nombre. Pensé que si no me movía no me encontrarían, pero no , no tengo tanta suerte para que no me encontraran , pero si podía agradecer algo, no era edward el que gritaba mi nombre.

Bella estas bien?- pregunto alice en cuanto me vio

Tu lo sabias?- le pregunte, si me gusta ser masoquista , pero mas me gusta saber en quien no puedo confiar

Si- dijo ella apenada

Y todos ustedes se burlaron de mi , por que?- pregunte llorando de coraje esta vez

Déjanos explicarte- dijo rosalie , no me había dado cuenta que ella también estaba y me alegro mucho ver que angela también estaba ahí, pero ella estaba muy tranquila.

No quiero que me expliquen nada, ya no creo en ustedes- les grite, bueno por lo menos dios había sido bueno un poco conmigo y me había dejado voz para mandarlas al demonio.

Bella escúchalas- me pidió Ángela

Que no sabes lo que hicieron?- le pregunte a mi amimia

Si, a mi también me apostaron – dijo Ángela tranquila

QUE? ,y un así vienes con ellas como si nada?- le pregunte molesta

Ben me dijo todo anoche, y te buscamos a ti y a edward para decirles pero no los encontramos- me dijo mi amiga

Y nada mas por que te lo dijo ya no pasa nada?- le pregunte gritando

Bella, edward de verdad se enamoro de ti, de hecho fue el , el que mando al demonio la apuesta – me dijo angela

No me importa , el fue capaz de acercarse a mi por una estupida apuesta – dije

Bella, se que tienes toda la razón en estar enojada con nostras pero de verdad , que edward cambio de idea , fue por eso que no te dijimos nada- me dijo alice

No me importa nada de lo que ustedes digan – dije mirando primero a alice y luego a rosalie

Creo que es mejor que hablen con ella cuando no este tan enojada- les dijo angela, ya que alice estaba llorando y rosalie estaba con la cara desencajada.

Yo me levante y me fui con angela, ella gracias a dios llevaba su auto , en el camino a mi casa no hablamos ni una sola palabra, la verdad es que no había motivo para hablar en ese momento, cuando llegamos a mi casa le di las gracias y baje de su auto.

Le rogaba a dios no encontrarme a Jessica cuando entrara a la casa, por que aunque fuera mi hermana, le dejaría un ojo morado si se me atravesaba en el camino en estos momentos.

Gracias a dios no había nadie en mi casa, así que subí directo a mi habitación, y lo primero que hice fue cerrar la ventana, nunca mas estaría para edward, me había traicionado, como se había atrevido a apostarme, todas sus palabras fueron mentiras y de seguro el lunes yo seria la burla de la escuela, claro ese el objetivo, sabia que mi hermana no era una santa, pero jamás la creí capaz de hacerme tanto daño, como hermanas así para que demonios quería enemigos.

Los que restaba del fin de semana no Salí para nada de mi habitación, agradecí que mis padres no se dieran cuenta de nada, sabia que si mi padre se enteraba de algo armaría una casería en contra de cullen , y aunque esa idea no me desagradaba del todo , no quería que la gente supiera nada de lo que había pasado.

El lunes llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como siempre pase por angela a su casa, como el día que ella me llevo a mi casa , esta mañana no hablamos nada, ella me conocía y sabia que cuando yo quisiera hablar lo haría, pero por ahora no estaba lista , no aun no.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, .lo primero que vi fue a los cullen con los hale , ellos estaban parados cerca del auto de edward , el se veía demacrado, triste pensé, pero de inmediato me quite esa idea de la cabeza, el no podía estar triste, pues había ganado su apuesta no?, se había acostado con la idiota de isabella

Cuando pasamos junto a los cullen, yo pase de largo mientras que angela si lo saludaba , vi que edward quería acercarse a mi pero alice se lo impidió y se lo agradecí en mi mente, por si edward tocaba en estos momentos lo podía dejar eunuco, angela no tardo mucho en alcanzarme, íbamos a salón , cuando nos encontramos con tanya y jessica de frente, tanya tenia una estupida sonrisa de victoria en su rostro , mientras que mi santa hermana ni siquiera me miraba a la cara la muy…agg

Angela y yo las ignoramos , pero acabábamos de pasarlas cuando escuchamos que alguien discutía, la verdad es que no me importaban los chismes de escuela, pero me importo cuando oi la voz de mi hermana, así que angela y yo dimos media vuelta y regresamos a donde se encontraban jessica y tanya, ya había bastantes estudiantes ahí, así que angela y yo empujamos a varios para poder llegar al centro del problema, mi sorpresa fue ver que alice y rosalie estaban discutiendo con jessica y tanya.

Son unas zorras fracasadas- les grito alice

Cállate enana- el dijo tanya

Te duele que te digan la verdad?- le pregunto rosalie

Ustedes son las que necesitan saber una que otra verdad saben?- dijo jessica

Claro y ustedes que son una genias nos lo van a decir no?- se burlo rosalie

Pues si empezando por ti enana ,sabes por que nadie se te acerca , es por que eres rara, no por que tengan miedo de no encajar con una cullen, y las que lo hacen solo lo hacen por edward o por emmet, por que tu sin ellos no eres nada- le grito tanya a alice , alice bajo la mirada y vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y todos los idiotas que estaban ahí reunidos se reían.

Y tu rubia fracasada, nadie se te acerca por que les das lastimas, es lo que inspiras desde la muerte de tus padres y como dicen que te volviste loca todos te tienen miedo, hasta han dicho que tu los mataste por que estas loca- dijo jessica , rosalie palideció cundo la bruta de jessica termino de hablar , yo no sabia mucho de rosalie y alice pero lo que si sabia es que no eran nada de lo que estas dos zorras acababan de decir, y me dolió mucho ver como atacaban a mis amigas, por eran mis amigas y ese momento se los demostraría.

Por que no te callas jessica- le grite a mi hermana

No te metas en lo que no te importa- me grito mi hermana

Las que faltaban las de la apuesta – dijo tanya

Mira tanya te recomiendo que cierres la boca- le dijo angela

Resulta que una taradita como tu me va a venir a decir a mi lo que tengo que hacer?, no me hagas reir- le dijo tanya a angela

Esto se lo digo a las dos, si no se disculpan con rosalie y alice en este momento, soy capas de hablar con mi papas y decirles todo lo que se de ustedes incluyendo lo de la apuesta y te lo adviento jessica no creo que mi papa te lo perdone y tu tanya si no quieres que le diga a tu lindo padre que nunca te has quedado a dormir en mi casa si no todo lo contrario que ya has pasado por la cama de media escuela al igual que la zorra de mi hermanita discúlpense- les dije y todos lo que estaban ahí se quedaron como en shock incluyendo a alice y rosalie

No me amenaces tarada- me dijo jessica y me soltó una bofetada, me quede sin hacer nada , al fin y al cabo era mi hermana y no la golpearía

Sabes que bella , se que como es tu hermana no le harás nada , pero como yo estoy loca si- dijo rosalie y se le fue encima a jessica y como vi que tanya se iba a meter me fui encima de ella, yo no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de cómo pelear, pero por lo menos un ojo morado si sabia dejar.

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, pero para que mentir , cuando intentaron quitarme de encima de tanya la agarre de cabello y traía dándole unos jalones que juro que la estaba dejando calva, esos brazos lograron hacer que soltara a la zorra esta, cuando por fin me di cuenta de brazos eran, vi que eran los de edward, emmet tenia agarrada a rosalie con ayuda de jasper.

Calmate ya bella- me decía edward

Esta me la debía- le conteste

Ahí viene un maestro- se oyó que gritaron, edward me cargo en el hombro como si yo fuera un costal de papas y salio corriendo de ahí.

Cuando me di cuenta , estábamos en la parte de atrás de la escuela y no estábamos solos, todos los demás estaban ahí incluyendo a angela y a ben,.

Que demonios paso?- pregunto emmet a rosalie

Alice comenzó a contar todo lo que había pasado, edward tensaba su mandíbula, y jasper tenia una mirada asesina, emmet trataba de calmar a rosalie que aun seguía muy enojada y alice lloraba.

Bella- me llamo edward

Tu no me hables ok- le dije y le di la espalda

Por favor solo dame una oportunidad de explicarte lo paso- me dijo edward

No me interesa si te enamoraste de mi , solo que ahora yo ya no confió en ti, por que demonios no me dijiste nada de la apuesta antes de acostarnos?- le grite

Porque me dio miedo perderte- me contesto

Pues te tengo una noticia , ya me perdiste- le dije y lo deje ahí parado.

Camine a mi camioneta , no quería entrar hoy a la escuela, sabia de sobra que mañana me esperaría un castigo pero no me importaba, estaba molesta, confundida, dolida mi vida era un total caos en estos momentos lo único que quería era alejarme un poco y pensar en lo que quería hacer.

De lo único que estaba segura , era de que amaba a edward, pero también me sentía traicionada y engañada por el , como recuperar la confianza que yo tenia en el. Como volverme a sentir a salvo en sus brazos si el era el que mas me había lastimado, todas interrogantes las tenia en mi cabeza.

Cuando regrese a mi casa, todo estaba en total normalidad , la única novedad que había , era que hoy "accidentalmente" le habían dado con un balón en el ojo a jessica y lo tenia negro , yo me rei internamente por la explicación que jessica les había dado a mi padres, pero sabia que si les decía la verdad yo también estaría en problemas, así que mejor decidí seguir su juego y no decir nada.

Las semanas comenzaron a pasar muy rápido mañana era el peor día de todo el año, mi horrible cumpleaños, como ya había perdonado a rosalie y a alice ellas había insistido en hacerme un fiesta, a lo que obviamente me opuse, pero en cambio acepte una cena entre amigo en casa de alice, sus papas se irían de fin de semana, lo único que me preocupaba era que edward estaría ahí, las ultimas semanas lo había avisto bastante mal, de hecho alice me dijo que lo habían suspendido del equipo de basket y que sus calificaciones habían bajado, eso me preocupaba, ni alice ni rosalie me habían insistido en que le diera una segunda oportunidad, la verdad es que yo aun no estaba lista para eso, aun que dolía el engaño y la burla de la que fui objeto.

El día de mi cumpleaños llego, estaba placidamente dormida en mi cama , soñando con mi dios personal o sea edward, por que no puedo negar que era un dios y que hacer el amor con el había sido lo mas hermoso del mundo, bueno estaba yo en un hermoso sueño cuando una loca, maniática grito feliz cumpleaños , por un alta voz., por obvias razones yo desperté con el corazón en las rodillas del susto, cuando enfoque bien mi vista vi que alice, rosalie, angela y hasta mi madre, pueden creerlo hasta mi madre estaban en mi habitación, alice sostenía una maletita en sus manos.

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLA- volvieron a gritar

Están locas- le dije

Lo sabemos – dijo alice emocionada

Que hora es?- pregunte viendo el reloj

Las 7:00am- dijo rosalie

QUE?, están locas, como se les ocurre despertarme a las 7:00am en sábado- les dije al borde de un ataque de histeria.

Si no te despertamos ahorita se nos hará tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- dijo alice

Y claro que no me dieron tiempo de responder, eran 4 locas contra mi, y contra eso ni que hacer.

Me levante a regañadientes y gruñendo, mi mama me abrazo de inmediato y me dio una cajita, mi papa pregunto si ya podía pasar y mi mama le indico que si.

Felicidades pequeña- dijo mi padre dándome un abrazo

Papa tu no me quieres?- le pregunte tiernamente

Por que me dices eso hija?- me pregunto con un tono divertido

Como permites que entren a despertarme así, tu tienes un arma podrías detenerlas o por lo menos arrestarlas hasta que fuera una hora decente- le dije , el solo río y me abrazo de nuevo

Soy un padre muy afortunado sabes?- me pregunto hablándome al oído

Por que?- le pregunte en susurro igual

Por que te tengo a jessica y a ti que son mi vida- dijo el, eso me lleno el corazón , el pocas veces era así, y valoraba mucho cuando mi padre me decía cosas así, lo amaba de verdad.

Bueno basta de sentimentalismos – dijo mi padre separándome de el – nos vemos mañana y diviértete mucho pequeña- dijo mi padre y salio de la habitación

Dijo mañana?- pregunte viendo a alice

Bueno hija , ojala que te guste el regalo de tu padre y mío adiós- dijo mi madre

Ok por que no me explican que demonios vamos a hacer?- les pregunte a las tres brujas que tenia enfrente

Es un sorpresa- dijo alice

Y no nos digas, no me gustan las sorpresas- dijo angela imitando mi voz

Hoy cumples 18 así que haremos locuras- dijo rosalie

No me dejaron decir nada mas, bueno ni siquiera me dejaron bañarme con eso digo todo, salimos de mi casa y nos dirigimos al centro comercial , ellas sabían que esto seria una tortura para mi, , pero me sorprendió mucho que solo fuimos a dos tiendas, me hicieron probarme nada mas 4 vestidos y 3 pares de zapatos, la verdad es que eso me sorprendió y me puso feliz.

Cuando salimos del centro comercial, pensé que iríamos a casa de alice , pero grave error fuimos a casa de rosalie, jama había ido a su casa , era tan enorme como la de alice, y no se diga la habitación de rosalie parecía un spa con salón de belleza incluido.

En cuanto entramos a la habitación de rosalie me sentaron y comenzaron a ponerme mil cosas, la verdad es que este tipo de sesiones de belleza nunca me habían llamado la atención , pero con estas 3 locas no podía aburrirme, agradecí que en todo el tiempo que estuvimos en casa de rosalie no mencionaran a edward, estaba nerviosa por que sabia que esta noche lo vería y no sabia si aun podría soportar estar lejos de el , en el tiempo que estuve sentada con una mascarilla de nos se que en la cara, me di cuenta que cuando amas de verdad no haces sufrir a la otra persona, y edward estaba sufriendo por mi culpa, digo no es que lo que el halla hecho estuviera bien , pero yo quien demonios era para juzgarlo tan duramente, angela tenia razón , edward desde el momento en que me pido que fuera su novia , era otro, no se separaba de mi, me trataba con respeto y todavía la noche que lo hicimos el me pregunto que si estaba segura, el jamás me presiono a hacer nada, y si lo pensamos bien fui yo la que le pido que me hiciera de el, entonces por que demonios lo tengo que tratar así, por estupida, orgullosa, inmadura e infantil , me respondí a mi misma.

Chicas esta noche déjenme mas que espectacular- les pedí

Y eso?- pregunto rosalie con una sonrisa en los labios

Es lo que estoy pensando?- pregunto alice

Pues si lo que estas pensando incluye a edward si- le dije , de inmediato las tres chifladas se pusieron a brincar como locas en la habitación yo solo pude reírme.

Y la verdad es que agradezco tener a estas tres amigas maravillosas en mi vida, me dejaron totalmente hermosa y para que yo use ese términos en mi es muy difícil.

Cuando salimos de casa de rosalie, las 4 íbamos como si fuéramos modelos que están apunto de subir a una pasarela , hasta habían logrado quitarle los lentes a angela.

Cuando llegamos a casa de alice , me fui de espaldas , la casa estaba convertida en un casino, varios chicos de la escuela estaban ahí, también me sorprendió ver a los chicos de la push

Wow- fue lo único que pude decir

Te queríamos llevar a ls vegas pero tu papa no quiso , así que si tu no vas a las vegas las vegas vienen a ti- dijo alice dándome un abrazo.

Esto es wow- era lo único que podía decir, o sea mi amiga transformo su casa en un casino para hacerme un fiesta , eso era totalmente increíble.

Jasper y emmet llegaron a felicitarme, al igual que otros chicos que conocía solo de vista en la escuela, jake y sus amigos también se acercaron a felicitarme, pero la única felicitación que quería no llegaba.

Estuve bailando un rato y jugando cartas , siempre perdí, según yo decía que era por que no sabia nada de cartas, pero mas bien era por que lo único que me interesaba en estos momentos era ver a edward.

Comencé a buscar a alice para que me dijera donde estaba edward , pero tampoco la vi por ningún lado , así que seguí mi intuición y subí a la habitación de Edward haber si estaba ahí.

La puerta estaba entre abierta y oi que alice y edward estaban hablando.

Edward baja- le pido alice

No , no quiero arruinarle su cumpleaños a bella y se que mi presencia le causa molestias—le respondió edward con tristeza en la voz

De veras edward baja , yo se lo que te digo – le volvió a decir alice

No, alice- dijo el tajante

Pero si ya te arreglaste- le volvió a insistir su hermana

Ya te dije que no- le levanto un poco la voz

Y que no le vas a dar su regalo?- le pregunto alice

Si, pero no de frente, si no ella no lo aceptaría- dijo el

Eres un cobarde- le dijo alice

No lo soy alice, mas bien realista, yo perdí a bella por mi estupidez y una jodida apuesta- dijo edward ahora si gritando – ahora déjame en paz- le volvió a gritar

Alice salio de la habitación de edward yo me pegue a la pared contraria para que no me viera, ella cerro la puerta azotándola, cuando vi que bajo las escaleras , entre a la habitación de edward sin tocar, y oh dios se veía completamente hermoso, estaba totalmente de negro, un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa negra, que hacia que su espalda y sus hombros se vieran mas que perfectos.

Que te vallas alice- dijo el sin voltear a verme

Y si no quiero?- le pregunte

El giro a verme , y su cara no tenia precio , parecía como si estuviera viendo un fantasma y to me quede aun mas atontada, de frente se veía glorioso , llevaba los tres primero botones de su camisa abiertos ,se veía mas blanco que de costumbre, se veía como un dios, que digo se veía, era un dios , mi dios

Hola- dijo el

Hola- conteste

Felicidades- me dijo nervioso sin moverse un milímetro de donde estaba parado

Y sin abrazo ni nada?- le pregunte

El se acerco nerviosamente a donde yo estaba, en cambio mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que yo acortara la distancia y lo abrazara, pero no, el tenia que acercarse a mi.

Cuando llego a mi, me abrazo y de inmediato respondí a su abrazo, dios como había extraño sus brazos , su cuerpo, su aroma , todo, había extrañado todo de el, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados pero a mi me parecieron segundos, cuando nos separamos , ninguno de lo dos sabia que decir, y para mas ayuda me entraron los nervios

Te gusto la sorpresa?- me pregunto edward, y daba gracias a dios que el rompiera el silencio

Si mucho- conteste

Me da gusto que te la estés pasando bien – me dijo el

Bueno pues se como me la pasaría mejor- le dije, el me miro como no entendiendo lo que yo decía y no yo misma estaba segura de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero lo amaba y lo necesitaba mas que a nada, así que me arriesgue. Me lance contra el , atrapando su labios con los míos, el respondió el beso de inmediato, dios como lo había extrañado, lo necesitaba, mi piel pedía a gritos su roce, sus besos eran como un bálsamo para mi corazón y mi alma, nos separamos por falta de aire , pero nuestras respiraciones era agitadas.

Bella…- intento decir pero lo corte

Edward, te amo y se que la noche es hicimos el amor , todo lo que me dijiste fue verdad, tus besos, tu piel , tu alma no puede mentir, perdóname por haberme tardado tanto en darme cuenta de eso- le dije, el me miro fijamente

Eso quiere decir que eres mi novia nuevamente?- me pregunto con esa sonrisa torcida suya que hacia que mi corazón se detuviera

Soy lo que quieras que sea para ti.- le respondí con el corazón en la mano

Te amo bella- me dijo el contra mis labios

Y yo a ti- le respondí antes de fundirnos nuevamente en ese beso, antes de fundirnos nuevamente en uno esa noche.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, espero que les guste este cap, la verdad es que a mi si, ya saben déjenme sus opiniones, que les gustaría que pasara?**

**Las quiero **

**ANNA**


	6. DESTAPANDO

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE SOLO LA LOCA HISTORIA QUE ES DE MI MAS LOCA CABEZA .

Antes que nada se que me quieren matar por haberlas dejado tanto tiempo sin actualizaciones pero ya estoy de regreso, la verdad es que he tenido dos semanas demaciado complicadas pero hoy actualizare todas las historias.

Quiero agradecer a:

Swan, edwardkaneme, elizabeth , karito cullen, masen, yunayi, roxana cullen hale, danielita swan, ale, miraura, starling, kyuketsuky-17,maxypau, anny, ***, nooelly.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo , tambien quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me agregan en sus favoritos y alertas mil gracias

Las quiero

ANNA

EDWARD POV

Bella me había perdonado mi gran estupidez, y gracias a todos los santos , bella no me había vuelto a preguntar de la famosa apuesta, angela también había perdonado a ben , aun no creía que todo se estuviera acomodando en su lugar, era lo mejor que me podía pasar, sabia que bella era la única mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida y eso haría.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas del cumpleaños de bella, estaba en estacionamiento esperando a que llegara mi angel personal , o sea mi hermosa novia bella, me pareció extraño ver que angela venia en su auto, así que decidí acercarme a ella para preguntarle sobre bella.

Angela- le grite , mientras me acercaba a ella

Hola edward- me saludo

Hola, y bella?- pregunte directo

No lo se, me quede esperándola que pasara por mi, cuando llame a su casa nadie me contesto y en el celular tampoco- dijo preocupada

Y eso también me había preocupado a mi, en eso vi. que jessica estaba estacionando su auto, no me quedaría mas remedio que hablar con ella , lo único malo es que venia con tanya , pero en ese momento solo quería saber de bella.

Hola jessica- la saludo por cortesía

Que quieres?- pregunto tanya con molestia

Dijo jessica no perra – dijo alice, en que momento había llegado alice a mi lado? Me pregunte mentalmente

Que quieres?- pregunto jessica

Y bella?- le pregunte

Esta enferma o algo así- dijo ella

Enferma?, de que , que le paso?- pregunte nervioso

No lo se, solo se que mis papa se la llevaron al hospital por que se desmayo en la mañana- dijo ella

Y tu aquí , como si nada?- pregunto rosalie molesta

Y que quieres que haga no soy doctora y mucho menos la enfermera personal de bella- respondió jessica

Vete al diablo- le dije y me dirigí a mi auto , no me quedaría esperando noticias de mi bella, así que en cuanto saque el teléfono para hablarle a mi padre ya que el era el directo del hospital, entro una llamada de el.

Hola papa- le conteste

Edward Anthony cullen ven de inmediato al hospital- dijo mi padre molesto

Bella esta bien?- pregunte

Si, ven aca- dijo y después me colgó

Me preocupe mucho , digo no he sido un santo pero desde que estoy con bella me he comportado lo mas correctamente posible y para que mi padre se enojara tenia que pasar algo muy grave, así que no lo pensé mucho y Salí directo al hospital , ni siquiera le avise a mi hermanos ni a nadie, el trayecto al hospital se me hizo eterno, cuando llegue , lo único que quería hacer era ver que mi hermosa bella estuviera bien, que lo tuviera nada grave.

En cuanto entre al hospital me dirigí de inmediato al consultorio de mi padre, cuando su secretaria me vi.

Hola edward, pasa tu padre te esta esperando- dijo la amablemente

Entre de inmediato y vi a bella , a los padres de bella y a mi padres ahí , también estaba mi madre, ok esto de verdad debía ser muy grave para que todos estuvieran ahí, cuando bella se giro a verme , vi que tenia lo ojos hinchado por haber llorado, yo me acerque a ella y me hinque para quedar a su altura , ya que ella estaba sentada.

Estas bien?- le pregunte

Ella no me respondió nada y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, me estaba no nada mas preocupando si no también asustando mucho.

Que pasa?- pregunte viendo a mis padres

Pensé que eras mas responsable- dijo mi padre molesto

De que hablas?- pregunte sin entender una sola palabra de lo que me decían

Como de que?- pregunto charlie el padre de bella, mas molesto que mi padre

Espero sean lo suficientemente maduros para afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos- dijo renne

De que hablan?- pregunte desperado por no entender lo que me decían

De que estoy embarazada- me soltó bella de golpe , yo me quede como pasmado, sentí que todo empezaba a pasar en cámara lenta, no lo podía creer.

Como paso?- pregunte como idiota, era obvio que sabia como demonios había pasado

No me digas que ahora si necesitas que te diga como paso?, por que mejor no me preguntaste como demonios usar un condón- me dijo mi padre

Yo no respondí nada a eso, era lógico que me dijeran eso, solo a un idiota se le ocurre pregunta eso no?.

Me acerque nuevamente a bella en ese momento lo único que me importaba saber era como se sentía ella

Como estas tu?- le pregunte

Como quieres que este- me grito charlie, pero lo ignore

Quiero que me digas que sientes tu y que es lo que tu quieres hacer , no me importan los demás ok?- le dije , y era la verdad la importante en esos momentos era ella.

Estoy asustada- respondió casi en un susurro, y me di cuenta que hablar delante de nuestros padres no ayudaba en nada , asi que me levante y tome a bella de la mano para que me siguiera, ella lo entendió y se levanto de la silla.

A donde demonios creen que van?- pregunto charlie tan molesto que creí que le daría un infarto

Bella y yo tenemos que hablar- respondí serio

Eso ya lo se, pero lo que tengas que hablar con hija lo haces aquí- dijo charlie gritando

Lo siento mucho, pero esto es algo que bella y yo tenemos que hablar y cual sea la decisión que tome bella tendrá todo mi apoyo y ella ya es mayor de edad , así que me la puedo llevar- dije y salimos del consultorio de mi padre.

La saque del hospital, ninguno de los dos decíamos ni una sola palabra, los dos estábamos bastante confundidos con la noticia que nos acababan de dar y sabia que bella estaba asustada y como no si yo también, digo algún día quería ser padre pero no estaba preparado para que fuera tan pronto, pero si bella decía tenerlo , yo estaría feliz y ahora menos que nunca me separaría de ella.

Llegamos a un hermoso claro , al cual bella y yo íbamos cuando queríamos estar solos, en todo el camino no dijimos nada, nos bajamos del auto y nos sentamos en un tronco que estaba ahí.

Bella?- la llame , ella se giro a verme y sus ojos aun estaban enrojecidos del llanto

Estas molesto?- me pregunto tímidamente

No- respondí con sinceridad, no me esperaba esto, pero no me molestaba en lo absoluto

Que vamos a hacer?- pregunto ella mirándome a los ojos

Lo quieres?- le pregunte

Si, es parte de nosotros, tu y yo lo hicimos con amor, no por una calentura en el asiento trasero de tu auto- me respondió ella

Pues eso haremos , lo tendremos – dije y la abrace, así nos quedamos bastante tiempo , hasta que nuestros celulares comenzaron a sonar , ninguno de los dos quería moverse de la posición en la que estábamos, pero sabíamos que teníamos que ir con nuestra familia y enfrentar la situación.

Bella y yo nos fuimos de regreso a su casa, en el camino le llame a mis padres para que nos alcanzaran ahí.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los swan, no me sorprendió ver ahí hasta el auto de jasper, me imagine que todos estarían ahí para darnos apoyo, pero por lo menos yo lo único que necesitaba para estar bien era a bella y ella estaba a mi lado.

Cuando bella y yo entramos a la casa , todos nos miraban serios, las únicas que tenían una sonrisa en el rostro eran alice y rosalie.

Que han hablado?- pregunto charlie

Lo vamos a tener y bella y yo nos casaremos- respondí seguro, lo de la boda no lo habíamos hablado pero sabia que bella también quería pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado.

QUE?- grito jessica – que dominios esta pasando?- pregunto ella

Que bella esta embarazada- le dijo renne

Hija eso es lo que tu quieres?- le pregunto chalie a bella

Si papa, y entiendo bien que estén decepcionados de mi, pero amo a edward y quiero estar con el, - dijo ella aferrando mas su mano a la mía.

Que pasara con la escuela?- pregunto renne

Bueno pues a los dos nos han ofrecido becas y yo puedo trabajar medio turno para poder pagar los gastos de bella- dije

No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti – dijo mi madre abrazándome

Bueno edward me da gusto que tomen esta decisión – dijo renne

Entonces habrá boda?- pregunto alice , que parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría de felicidad

Si, enana abra boda- le respondí y ella y rosalie comenzaron a gritar de emoción

Pues lo dudo- grito jessica

Que?- preguntaron todos

Por que no les dices a mi padres que es lo que ha pasado con edward – dijo jessica maliciosamente

Tengo una idea mejor jessica, por que no les dices tu, que me apostante para que me quitaran la virginidad y que media escuela lo sabe- grito bella

Que estas diciendo?- pregunto charlie

Eso que jessica me apostó- le grito bella

* * *

hola de nuevo , que les pareció? , pues espero me dejen sus comentarios.

La quiero

ANNA


	7. ME AMAS? DEMUESTRAMELO

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.

Hola de nuevo chicas, se que esperaban actualización hasta el domingo , pero noooo jajaj se las he adelantado hoy jajaja aunque el domingo también abr actualización jajaja.

Bueno antes que nada quiero decirles que estoy no molesta lo que le sigue jajaj no es cierto, estoy mas bien triste por que me he enterado que han estado publicando historias mías en otras paginas y eso no se me hace justo, de verdad que me ha dolido enterarme de eso, por que hay momento que uno no tiene ganas ni ideas para escribir, pero la saca desde el fondo del alma para no decepcionar a la maravillosas personas que leen tus historias.

De verdad que a mi no me molesta que las pongan en otro lado o que las traduzcan se los juro todo lo contrario me siento muy halagada, pero por favor avísenme no es justo que halla personas que hallan puesto mis historias como _**VACACIONES EN LA MAFIA Y**_ _**VIDAS DE CABEZA**_, como ideas originales, cuando son mías , eso si me molesta.

Hasta ahorita la única que se ha acercado a mi para publicar una de mis historias es _**(rosy0cullen)**_, pero nadie mas, así que por favor si alguien quiere usar una de mis historias por fa avísenme de verdad que es importante para mi.

Pero antes también quiero agradecer a:

**Ileidan**: gracias por leerme y espero que te guste el cap de hoy

**Edwardkaneme:** jajajaj te aseguro que muchas querrán matar a Jessica en este cap pero otras no jajaja espero que te guste y gracias por leerme.

**Jenny cullen**: mil gracias por amar mis locuras , de verdad que no sabes lo feliz que me haces , por chicas como tu es que he actualizado mas seguido no quiero decepcionarlas mil gracias.

**Yunayi**: si es muy responsable y en este cap te darás cuenta cuanto ama edward a bella y lo que es capaz de hacer por ella.

**Pollito**: gracias por leerme , espero te guste este cap, saludos.

**karito cullenmasen**: gracias , me encanta que te guste como escribo jaja

**danielita swan**: si pobre bella se tuvo que revelar pero le va a doler vas a ver por que y lo del bebe será encuesta si quieren niño o niña jajajaj

**tast cullen**: primero que nada por tu apoyo no sabes lo bien que se siente que halla personas con mente abierta y si lo de la amenaza con denunciarme por escribir este tipo historias siguen llegando de la misma persona, ya que dice que soy una mala influencia para las chicas , pero ya no las tomo en cuenta jajaja. Por otro lado no te me mueras jajaj que no prometo nada en este cap eh jajaja espero que te guste saludos y gracias por leerme.

**Miraura:** jajaja se que soy mala pero en este cap se pone mejor jajaj saludos

**Nonimi:** mil gracias por tu apoyo de verdad lo valoro mucho y es lo que me impulsa a ignorar ese tipo de comentarios y seguir trayéndoles mis locuras jajaja que la que me envía esos mensajes yo creo que me va a mandar a los voltuiries en este cap , pero definitivo me matara con la nueva idea que traigo en mi loca cabeza jajaja saludos

**Roxa cullen hale**: jaja perdón por tárdame tanto pero se que este cap te encantara saludos

**Bellaliz**: te aseguro que jessica se llevara mas que un regaño ,pero seguirá haciendo de las suyas

**Yolabertay:** mil gracias no sabes lo feliz que hace que me digas eso y te mando besos igual de la cd de mexico jajaja

**Alejandrita- cullen:** mil gracias por leerme , me encanta cada vez que tengo una nueva lectora jaja eso quiere decir que mis locuras gustan saludos.

**Ale**: si pagara pero primero seguirá haciendo de las suyas jajaj

**95:** gracias , me estoy feliz de contenta que te guste mi historia no sabes lo bien que se siente.

*****: **mil gracias , aunque no tienes cuenta tu estas en mis favoritas jajaj saludos

Gracias a todas la personas que me han agregado a su favoritos y a sus alertas de verdad se los agradezco mucho, pues no las aburro mas y les dejo el cap saludos.

La quiero

ANNA

**EDWARD POV **

Ok esto no estaba saliendo bien, Jessica estaba hablando de mas y mi bella tenia cara de que estaba apunto de golpear a su hermana, sabia que si sus padres se enteraban de cómo había empezado nuestra relación esto estaría jodidamente mal.

Bella calmate- le pedí , que a estas alturas y conociendo a mi novia no se calmaría.

Calma mi abuela, ya me tienes harta Jessica , no se por que demonios me odias tanto , pero si quieres que hablemos , pues hablaremos, pero por que no empiezas por decirles a mis padres que tu y la zorra de Tanya apostaron con edward y ben que no nos podían quitar los vírgenes – grito bella , claro que yo me atragante creo que hasta con el aire y mis bolas se subieron a mi garganta juro que vi. al padre de bella pasar su mano por la pistola

Amor te vas a quedar viuda antes de casarte- le dije a bella en el oído.

De que estas hablando bella?- pregunto la mama de ella enojada

Que te lo explique Jessica mama- le contesto bella

Habla Jessica- le grito su padre

Todo era una broma, no creí que mi hermana fuera tan fácil- respondió Jessica

Cuida tu boca , por te la voy a romper – le contesto bella a su hermana

Ya las dos, no se pueden pelear de esa manera , son hermanas- grito la madre de bella

Que tienes que decir de todo esto edward?- me pregunto mi padre enojado

Que lo que dice bella es verdad- dije, que mas podía decir?

No te hemos educado de esa manera edward- me dijo mi madre molesta.

Lo se – conteste

Así que solo estas con mi hija por una apuesta – me grito el padre de bella

Ah eso si que no, yo se que edward tiene culpa en esto, pero el y yo nos enamoramos y el rompió la apuesta antes de que yo quedara embarazada- dijo bella defendiéndome

No me importa, lo que importa es que fue capaz de apostar a una persona a un ser humano .- dijo el padre de bella y el tenia toda la razón del mundo, yo no me merecía a alguien como bella

Y te lo aviso de una vez no te casaras con el- dijo su madre a bella

Mama no estoy pidiendo permiso, soy mayor de edad y me casare con el, y tendremos a nuestro bebe juntos- dijo bella, todos se quedaron sorprendidos , hasta yo, no sabia que bella fuera capaz de defender nuestro amor de esa manera.

Bella estas loca- le grito Jessica

Que es lo que tienes en contra nuestra?- le pregunte , ya estaba harto de que siempre se estuviera metiendo en medio.

Que no lo entiendes, ella no es para ti- grito histéricamente

No me digas- le dijo bella con sarcasmo- y según tu amiga Tanya si – le volvió a decir

No ni tu ni ella se merecen a edward – dijo Jessica

Que te pasa hija?- le pregunto Renne a Jessica

Que no lo vez mama, yo hice todo esto para estar cerca de edward , por que desde que lo conozco lo he amando y no voy a permitir que la insípida y poca cosa de bella me lo quiten- grito Jessica, todos nos quedamos como shock , que puedes decir cuando alguien te dice eso y peor aun si la que te lo dice es la hermana de la mujer que amas.

Valla eso es nuevo- dijo Alice rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había hecho

Y te lo aviso bella no dejare que tu me quites a edward como me has quitado todo lo demás- grito Jessica

De que demonios hablas?- le pregunto bella a su hermana

Que tu me has quitado todo, mis padres te quieres mas a ti que a mi, yo jamás fui aceptada por los cullen y tu con tu cara de mosca muerta los tienes en tus manos y para colmo me quieres quitar al amor de mi vida- le grito Jessica

Hija por dios mira como estas hablando de tu hermana- dijo el padre de bella tratando de acercarse a Jessica

Ella no es mi hermana y lo saben- grito Jessica enfurecida , todos nos quedamos perplejos por lo que ella acababa de decir.

Te estas pasando de la raya – dijo Renne seria pero en su voz se notaba preocupación y la cara de charlie era de miedo.

Jess yo que tu yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien pero claro que tu y yo somos hermanas- dijo bella ahora triste por todo lo que su hermana acababa de decir

No isabella y es mejor que te enteres de toda la verdad- le grito de nuevo Jessica- por que ahora no pienso permitir que me quites al hombre que amo, tu siempre has tenido todo y yo no- le dijo su hermana

Que te ha faltado?- le pregunto su madre a Jessica

De verdad hablas Jessica?- pregunto bella

Que tu y yo no somos hermanas , charlie no es mi padre, mi padre abandono a mi madre cuando supo que estaba embarazada de mi y por eso tu papa se caso con ella , tu y yo no somos hermanas- le grito Jessica a bella, bella se quedo callada no dijo nada mas todos lo que estábamos ahí retuvimos el aire, esto estaba siendo muy duro para bella, por que a pesar de que Jessica y ella no se llevaban muy bien , bella la quería y siempre la estaba cubriendo.

Ya cállate Jessica- le grito Renne a su hija en un mar de lagrimas , charlie no quitaba la vista de bella, que parecía que estaba tratando de asimilar la información.

Bella estas bien?- le pregunte al oído , pero ella no dijo ni hizo nada

Hija- dijo Renne

Yo si soy hija de ustedes?- pregunto bella como si tuviera miedo a la respuesta

Es lo único que te importa, saber si realmente eres su hija, eres una maldita perra- le grito Jessica a bella y se le aventó encima , pero yo me puse en medio y Jasper me ayudo a agarrar a Jessica, ya que bella no había hecho ningún movimiento para intentar defenderse si Jessica le pegaba, Jessica estaba en un total ataque de histeria, mi padre le puso un calmante y entre mi padre y charlie se la llevaron a su habitación.

Yo senté a bella en la sala , de un momento a otro ella comenzó a llorar , su madre intento acercarse pero se detuvo así que mi mama la abrazo y trato de consolarla, pero no había nada que pudiera calmar a bella en estos momentos, Alice y rosalie también lloraban por que veían a bella sufriendo lo sabia, y Jasper y Emmet me lanzaban miradas de aliento , cuando el padre de bella bajo y vi. el estado de bella se acerco de inmediato.

Hija, se que no es la mejor forma de enterarte de las cosas, pero quiero que separas que tu si eras hija mi y de Renne y aunque Jessica no lleve mi sangre, yo le he criado yo soy su padre y la amo igual que a ti- le dijo charlie a su hija , bella levanto el rostro y abrazo a su padre, Renne no podía contener las lagrimas.

Tienes que estar tranquila por el bien del bebe- le dijo mi madre

En ese momento pensé que las cosas no podían estar peor , pero me equivoque si podían estar jodidamente peor.

Mi padre bajo corriendo las escaleras para infórmanos que había llamado a una ambulancia ya que Jessica estaba sufriendo unas convulsiones.

Si todo estaba jodido.

**BELLA POV **

Cuando el padre de edward bajo corriendo y nos dijo que había mandado llamar una ambulancia por que mi hermana se estaba convulsionando a mi se olvido todo lo que había pasado , lo único que me importaba era que mi hermana estuviera bien, por que a lo mejor no éramos hijas de mismo padre , pero éramos hijas de Renne aunque alguna de las dos no lo fuera ella seguiría siendo mi hermana.

Mis padres subieron de inmediato a ver a mi hermana, edward y Esme me detuvieron para que yo no subiera hasta que me calmara, y sabia que tenia que hacerlo por el bien de mi bebe.

La ambulancia no tardo en llegar y bajaron a Jessica que estaba como desmayada, carlisle me aseguro que mi hermana se pondría bien, carlisle y mi mama se fueron en la ambulancia con Jessica mientras que todos los demás nos fuimos en otros autos. Edward en el camino al hospital me iba diciendo que tenia que estar lo mas calmada posible, por el bien del bebe, el mío y el de mis padres, yo me sentía como si estuviera en otra dimensión habían pasado demasiadas cosas en tan pocas horas, me sentía agotada mental y físicamente sentía que en cualquier momento las fuerzas me fallarían y me desmoronaría por completo.

Pero algo dentro de mi me dijo que no , que en estos momento yo tenia que ser lo mas fuerte posible que nada de desmoronarme , tenia que sacar las fuerzas de donde nos las tuviera y estar bien.

Cuando llegamos al hospital ya habían ingresado a Jessica , mis padre y yo no hablábamos, parecía como si estuviéramos avergonzados unos con otros, edward no se separo de mi ni un segundo y Alice y rosalie me daban palabras de aliento.

No se cuantas horas pasaron, hasta que el padre de edward salio a darnos noticias de Jessica, todos nos pusimos alrededor de carlisle para que nos informara cual era la situación de Jessica

Que tiene mi hija?- pregunto mi madre angustiada

Necesito hablar con ustedes a solas- dijo carlisle, mis padres asintieron y fueron detrás de el , pero yo no me quedaría sin saber que era lo que pasaba así que los seguí y me metí al consultorio con ellos sin permitir que me dijeran que no.

Que es lo que pasa?- pregunto mi padre

Charlie , Renne , Jessica no salio bien en los exámenes que le he realizado- dijo carlisle

Que es lo que tiene?- pregunto mi madre alarmada

Tiene un tumor en el cerebro , pero la parte donde lo tiene es inoperable- dijo el padre de edward y mis padres se vinieron abajo, jamás había visto llorar a mi padre , estaban rotos completamente, y yo no podía entender por que le pasaba esto a mi hermana , ella no era una mala persona , no era justo que ella tuviera que pasar por esto.

Pero debe de haber algún tratamiento o algo para ayudarla o no?- le grite a carlisle

Bella no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer, este tipo de tumores son asintomáticos, los síntomas se presentan ya cuando la persona esta en fase terminal- nos explico carlisle

Eso que quiere decir?- pregunto mi madre histéricamente

Que Jessica no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, las convulsiones son los síntomas de que la enfermedad esta en fase terminal- dijo el casi en un susurro, el consultorio de carlisle se lleno de las lagrimas de mis padre, y las mías.

Yo les recomiendo que hablen con Jessica, para que ella tenga mas cuidados – dijo carlisle después de nuestro entallamiento de llanto.

Si, es lo mejor- dijo mi padre tratando de recobrar la compostura

Todos salimos del consultorio de carlisle, mis padres fueron a cuarto de Jessica y yo con edward y los demás, les conté que era lo que había pasado con Jessica y todos me dieron su apoyo.

Edward y los chicos me convencieron para que fuéramos a la cafetería del hospital a tomar aunque sea un jugo y es que ni siquiera me acordaba que no había probado bocado en todo el día y eso que ya eran las 11pm , sentía que este día se estiraba cada vez mas, no me di cuenta de cuento tiempo estuvimos en la cafetería pero cuando mis padres llegaron conmigo, venían muy demacradas.

Bella Jessica quiere verte- me dijo mi madre

Yo no lo pensé dos veces y Salí disparada a su habitación, cuando entre ella esta semi sentada en la cama y tenia sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Me imagino que ya sabes la noticia no?- me pregunto

Jess tranquila, si te cuidas pondrás estar mucho tiempo entre nosotros- dijo acercándome a ella

Bella sabes que pronto me voy a morir- dijo mi hermana que ya estaba llorando de nuevo

No digas eso Jessica- dije llorando con ella

Sabes cual es el único sueño que no voy a poder cumplir?- me pregunto ella

Todos tus sueños los vas a cumplir jess- le dije

No bella este no- me dijo

Te juro que si, dime cual es y yo me encargare de que si- le dije, ella era mi hermana y me encargaría que su ultima voluntad se cumpliera

Casarme con edward cullen- dijo mi hermana, yo en el momento no entendí , como quería casarse con el, yo estaba embarazada de el, el se iba casar conmigo.

Ya vez , me voy a morir sin cumplir mi sueño y tu no puedes cumplir lo que me acabas de jurar- me dijo mi hermana

Jessica pero como quieres que el se case contigo, yo estoy embarazada de el – le dije – pédeme otra cosa lo que quieras – agregue

Lo amo, bella y tu los has tenido yo no, el nunca me miro siquiera , pero no eso no va importar mucho ya que dentro de poco moriré- dijo mi hermana llorando de nuevo

No Jessica no digas eso por favor – le rogué

No importa bella tu serás feliz con edward y yo ya no estaré aquí , así que no importa- dijo ella con voz rota – tu aun tendrás la dicha de ser madre y la esposa del hombre que amas y te ama y yo solo me moriré- me dijo , eso fue lo ultimo que pude soportar, ella tenia razón, yo si tendría mas, como mi hijo y ella no.

No te preocupes Jessica edward se casara contigo- eso lo dije con el dolor mas grande mi corazón, cuando pronuncie esas palabras sentí que mi alma dejaba mi cuerpo , pero sabia que era el deseo mas grande mi hermana así que haría que se cumpliera.

**EDWARD POV **

Todos incluyendo mis padres y los de bella estábamos en la cafetería esperando a que regresara bella , para que sus padres volvieran a entrar , cuando bella entro a la cafetería , su semblante se veía lleno de dolor y tristeza, sabia que era normal por lo que estaba pasando.

Antes de que me levanta y corriera a abrazarla ella llego a la mesa.

Edward cuanto me amas?- me pregunto seria y mirándome a los ojos

Con toda el alma- respondí

De verdad?- pregunto ella, y todos en la mesa estaban sorprendido por su actitud

Sabes que si bella que pasa?- pregunte

Si de verdad me amas , casare con Jessica- dijo directa

QUE?- gritaron todos los que estaban ahí

Bella no puedes pedirme eso- le dije

Si puedo y lo estoy haciendo, ella esta muriendo y su único deseo es ser tu esposa , pero veo que no me amas tanto , ya que no puedes sacrificar un poco de ti para hacer feliz a mi hermana- me grito

Bella calmate- le dijo mi madre

No Esme , es mi hermana la que esta muriendo , me gustaría saber que seria edward si fuera su hermana la que estuviera en esta situación , no estarías dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de que ella fuera feliz?- me pregunto

Si- respondí, era verdad

Bella pero tu estas embarazada de edward- dijo Alice , como no comprendiendo lo que bella me estaba diciendo y era verdad nadie de los que estábamos ahí lo comprendíamos

Si lo se, pero Jessica esta muriendo y lo único que desea es ser la esposa de edward nada mas y se lo merece no crees?- le respondió bella a mi hermana

Hija por que no te calmas- le dijo charlie

No me voy a calmar mientras a mi hermana se le acaba el tiempo- grito bella

Entonces edward te casaras con ella?- pregunto bella de nuevo

So lo hago creerás en el gran amor que te tengo?- le pregunte tragándome las lagrimas

Si- respondió de inmediato

Me casare con ella- respondí sin poder retener mas las lagrimas traicioneras , bella también lloro en ese momento , nos miramos a los ojos y nos despedimos momentáneamente con nuestras miradas.

Pero la amaba demasiado si para demostrárselo tenia que casarme con Jessica lo haría.

Chicas no me odien por fis jajajaj.

Y recuerden que si me mandan a los volturies para matarme , ya no podré actualizar las historias así que por favor no lo hagan jajaj, mejor mantenme a edward jajajja

Bueno pues espero que les guste el cap y me dejen sus comentarios

Las quiero

ANNA


	8. COMPROMISO

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca idea que es de mi mas loca cabeza.

Hola chicas como estas? Jiji

Agradezco infinitamente que no me hallan mandado a los volturies de verdad que se los agradezco, jajaja, pero imagínense si matan a la autora que va a pasar con la historia jajaja, bueno pues espero que les guste este capitulo.

Quiero agradecer a:

kyuketsuki-17, miraura , roxa cullen hale, maxipau, ale, tast cullen, yolavertay, cullengirl989, roxy0cullen, yunayi, danielaa minjaresss, princesita, alejandrita- cullen, edward kaname, karito cullenmasen, estercullen, nonimi, bellaliz, alicia coni.

Mil gracias chica por sus comentarios , pera mas agradecida estoy por que no me mandaron matar jajaja

También decirles que acabo de subir otra historia que se llama PASION espero se pasen a leerla y me digan que opinan

Las quiero

ANNA

EDWARD POV

No podía creer lo que bella me había pedido, ella quería que me casara con Jessica, digo yo entiendo que si ella se esta muriendo, pero que bella no entendía que a la que amaba era a ella y que pasaría con nuestro hijo?, bella todo lo veía de su lado , pero no veía nada del mío, aunque si fuera mi hermana la que estuviera en la situación de Jessica haría todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible para que fuera feliz el tiempo que le quedara.

Durante el resto de la semana bella ni Jessica fueron a la escuela, yo le mandaba mensajes de texto a bella pero ella no me los contestaba.

Hasta el viernes cuando salimos de la escuela me llego un mensaje de texto de bella.

_Edward cuando le dirás a Jessica que se casaran?_

Decía el mensaje, lo único que le importaba a bella era su hermana? , por dios y que nuestros hijo y yo no contábamos?

En el momento no le conteste nada, estaba demasiado enojado , cuando llegue a casa , por suerte estaban todos, asi que hable con ellos de lo del mensaje que bella me había enviado, mis padres me dijeron que no tenia por que hacerlo, que si era una pena que Jessica fuera a morir pero que no era mi obligación casarme con ella, pero sabia que para bella era importante cumplirle esto a su hermana, asi que les dije a mi padres y a mis hermanos que hoy iríamos a casa de los Swan a poner la fecha de mi boda con Jessica.

Mis padres respetaron mi decisión , pero alice estaba hecha una furia con bella y conmigo, pero aun asi ella nos acompañaría.

Le pedí a mi madre que hablara con la madre de bella, por el momento yo no quería hablar con bella, si ella no se preocupaba por mis sentimientos yo no lo haría por los de ella, o por lo menos eso creía yo.

La cita en casa de los Swan era a las 7:00pm, sabia que eso seria duro para todos los involucrados pero ni modo, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Todos íbamos elegantemente vestidos, por que Jessica quería una petición de mano formal y todo el asunto, cuando llegamos a casa de los Swan, el que abrió la puerta fue charlie , en su cara se le veía la tristeza, nos invito a pasar amablemente, el me miraba y sabia que esto lo estaba haciendo por bella no por jessica.

Renne llego a recibirnos y aunque trataba de poner una sonrisa no podía, en eso Jessica bajo las escaleras , ahora entendía por que la prisa de bella por que me casara con su hermana, Jessica estaba totalmente pálida y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos se marcaban demasiado, estaba muy delgada, no podía creer que una persona se pudiera acabar tanto en una semana, pero ahora entendía lo que bella estaba pasando , estaba viendo morir a su hermana dia con dia.

Bella fue la ultima en bajar, cuando nos vimos, todo se quedo en silencio, los ojos de bella se veia demasiado tristes y ya no tenían el brillo de siempre, estaba un poco demacrada y los ojos los tenia un poco hinchados, se veía como rota.

Después de los saludos incómodos y todo eso, todos pasamos a la sala y nos sentamos bueno, se sentaron los papas de jessica con jessica en medio y mis papa yo me quede parado enfrente de ellos.

Bueno pues todos saben a que se debe esta visita – dijo mi padre

Si – dijo charlie

Bueno pues queremos pedir formalmente la mano de jessica para que se case con edward. Dijo mi padre se notaba que le estaba costando decir esas palabras y a mi me estaba constando el doble escucharlas.

Si bueno hemos hablado con nuestra hija y ella quiera casarse con edward- dijo charlie sin mirarme a los ojos

Edward- me llamo mi madre, sabia que era el momento para que yo le entregara el anillo de compromiso a jessica, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía , yo solo veia a bella y veía como se estaba tragando sus lagrimas pero lo que ella no sabia es que yo me estaba tragando las mia.

Edward- ahora fue mi padre el me llamo, asi que saque fuerzas de donde no las tenia y me acerque a jessica saque la cajita de terciopelo y le puse el anillo, creo que en ese momento me di cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando, ya que vi como bella se mordía el labio tan fuertemente que se lo sangro, yo quería correr a su lado y decirle que la amaba que todo estaría perfectamente bien , pero jessica me detuvo, se levanto y delante de todos me planto un beso, que yo no pude responder pero tampoco me que quite de inmediato.

Cuando me separe de jessica , gire lo mas discretamente que pude a donde estaba bella y ella ya no estaba, gire a ver a mi hermana y ella tenia lagrimas en los ojos y no tuve el valor para ver a mis padres o a los de bella.

Edward me gustaría hablar contigo a solas- me dijo el padre de bella , a lo que yo solo asentí con la cabeza ya que no me salía palabra alguna.

Espero que Esme y alice me ayuden a planear la boda- dijo jessica emocionada.

Claro que si jessica- le respondió mi mama, pero alice se quedo callada.

Y tu alice?- pregunto jessica

Lo siento si me oigo grosera o descortés pero yo no puedo ayudar en algo en lo que no estoy de acuerdo- dijo mi hermana y salio de la sala, dejando mas pesada la tensión.

Sígueme por favor edward- me dijo el padre de bella y salimos a la parte de atrás de la casa a un pequeño jardín.

Te agradezco lo que estas haciendo- me dijo

No tiene por que – le respondí sin mirarlo

Se que lo haces por que bella te lo ha exigido- me dijo

Ella ama a su hermana- respondí

Si pero tu amas a bella y ella esta embarazada y temo decirte edward que no estoy perdiendo a una hija , estoy perdiendo a las dos- me confeso

No lo entiendo- le dije y levante la mirada para verlo

Bella esta muy triste, casi no come y llora mucho y obviamente en su estado no ayuda mucho que este deprimida, se que jessica no es mala , solo que no se como hacer para que las cosas esten en el camino correcto- me confeso

Yo tampoco sr Swan, bella no habla conmigo y se que ahora que estoy comprometido con jessica menos hablara conmigo, pero algo si le puedo asegurar no me alejare de mi hijo- le dije firme

Lo se edward y no sabes como te agradezco que hagas todo lo que estas haciendo, pero hay veces que el amor no justifica las cosas y bella y tu están sufriendo demasiado y no se diga la criatura que viene en camino- me dijo y eso era verdad , si bella sufría el bebe también eso era un hecho.

Que puedo hacer?, si no me caso jessica bella pensara que no la amo lo suficiente y si me caso con ella bella y yo sufrimos, de cualquier forma salgo perdiendo yo , bella y nuestro bebe- le dije en tono desesperado.

No se que decirte edward, pero quiero que sepas que n tienes la obligación de casarte con jessica , y que contaras con todo nuestro apoyo con lo bella y el bebe, lo que estas haciendo demuestra el inmenso amor que le tienes a nuestra hija- me dijo charlie y me abrazo yo no resistí mas y llore como jamás lo había hecho, cuando logre calmarme entramos de nuevo a la casa y jessica corrió a mi lado

Amor , te parece si nos casamos en un mes?- pregunto jessica

No es un poco pronto?- le pregunte, así me dijera que nos casaríamos en un siglo para mi seria muy pronto.

Es perfecto no?- pregunto bella, yo no la había visto

Verdad que si? Y adivina que , bella y alice han aceptado ser mis damas de honor y prometieron que convencerían a rosalie para que también lo fuera- dijo jessica emocionada, yo levante mi rostro para ver a bella y a alice , las dos tenían los ojos llorosos y las miradas profundamente tristes

Entonces edward que te parece en un mes?- volvió a preguntar jessica

Si claro esta bien- respondí mirando a bella , que cerraba sus ojos como si quisiera contener las lagrimas

Solo quiero aclararte algo jessica- dije en un tono mas alto para que todos me oyeran

Que amor?- dijo ella tomándome de la mano

No pienso desentenderme de bella y de hijo y siempre estaré al pendiente de ellos- dije de tal forma que daba a entender que le parecía a ella o no lo haría.

Claro amor, se que tu hijo es importante- dijo jessica y me beso, como la vez anterior yo no respondí a su beso y ahora si me aleje.

Bueno pues creo que es hora de irnos- dijo mi padre serio

La verdad es que era lo que mas deseaba, nos despedimos, y mi padre le dijo a bella que la esperaba el lunes en su consultorio ya que la veía muy pálida y quería ver si le hacia falta alguna vitamina, mi padre la cito a las 4:00pm y le haría el primer ultrasonido, era mas que obvio que yo estaría ahí.

Desde el dia del "compromiso" con jessica ella me llamaba a todas horas , casi todo el fin de semana se la paso en mi casa hablando con mi mama de los preparativos de la boda, en lo cuales yo no estaba muy interesado eso era mas que claro.

El siguiente lunes, bella y jessica regresaron a la escuela y en menos de una hora ya toda la escuela sabia que jessica y yo nos casaríamos en un mes, todos me preguntaban que , que era lo que había pasado con bella, pero yo no respondía nada, jasper y Emmet no se separaban de mi lado, ellos sabia que necesitaba mucho apoyo moral y rosalie y alice no dejaban a bella , sobretodo por que el embarazo ,le estaba causando mil malestares y yo me moría por estar a su lado pero cada vez que me intentaba acercar a ella, llegaba jessica o alguna de sus amigas y me salían con cualquier tontería o mejor dicho pendejada con respecto a la boda.

Cuando por fin Salí de la escuela , jessica me dijo que nos veríamos esta tarde en mi casa, ya que Renne iría para que armáramos la lista de invitados, yo le dije que si que ahí nos veríamos, peor al parecer ella no se acordaba que hoy era la cita de bella para ver el primer ultrasonido del bebe y eso ni muerto me lo perdería, pero no quería que jessica se me pegara ese era un asunto entre bella y yo.

Al cuarto para las cuatro yo ya estaba en consultorio de mi padre esperando a que bella llegara , me había encargado de que a bella la acompañaran alice y rosalie , para que jessica no se acordara de nada, necesitaba un tiempo a solas con MI bella.

Bella llego a las 4:00 en punto, cuando me vio ahí, se sorprendió mucho, pero no dijo nada, yo ya había dejado bien claro que no me perdería nada que tuviera ver con mi hijo.

Hola- la salude

Hola- respondió casi en un susurro

Como has estado?, como se ha portado el bebe- pregunte

Bien, solo que en las mañanas las nauseas y el vomito son horribles- me dijo acariciando su inexistente barriga

Bueno pues espero mi papa te pueda dar algo para eso, y que tal los antojos?- pregunte emocionado por poder hablar con ella

Pues por el momento solo tengo antojo de chocolate caliente en las mañanas , son mi delirio- dijo ella sonriendo

Bueno esos es genial- dije

Tu como has estado?- me pregunto

Pues no han sido mis mejores días- respondí sincero

Edward, se que lo que estas haciendo es por mi y por que amas , pero a jessica se le acaban los dias- me dijo

Lo se, pero en el corazón no se manda bella y a la que amo es a ti y no sabes lo que me duele no estar contigo y disfrutar cada minuto de tu embarazo a tu lado- dije con la voz entrecortada, ella se paro y me tomo del rostro

Yo también te amo edward, con toda el alma .- me dijo y yo no resistí mas, me levante y la bese , dios como había extrañado sus labios , sentir su cuerpo entre mis manos , aspirar si aroma que era oxigeno para mi, dios como la había extrañado.

Nos separamos cuando oímos que alguien se aclaraba la garganta, era mi padre, bella se puso completamente roja, carajo hasta su sonrojo extrañaba, mi padre no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y comenzó con la consulta.

Paso a bella a una camilla, para empezar a hacerle el ultrasonido.

Lo que ven ahí es su bebe- dijo mi padre señalando el monitor, bella y yo teníamos una sonrisa de idiotas en el rostro.

Quieren que les imprima la foto?- pregunto mi padre a pesar de que ya sabia la respuesta, los dos dijimos que si, mi padre salio del consultorio para darnos un poco de tiempo a solas y yo lo agradeci inmensamente.

Bella que va a pasar con nosotros?- pregunte

No lo se, pero algo si te puedo asegurar, siempre sere tuya y te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario- medijo mirandome a los ojos.

Te amo bella y te juro que algun dia estaremos juntos, por que asi es como deben de ser las cosas- le dije y volvi a besarla.

En ese momento mi celular comenzo a sonar , y vi que era de mi casa ais que a regañadientes conteste.

Hola?- dije

Hola , hijo , donde estas?- pregunto mi madre

En el ultrasonido con bella- le dije

Ah ok, lo que pasa es que jessica y Renne están aquí- dijo mi madre sin delatarme

Ok, en un rato llego- le dije

Si hijo adiós- dijo mi madre y colgó

Tenemos que irnos- me dijo bella

Lo se, pero no quiero que estemos separados – le respondí – me duele , no puedo con eso bella , por favor te lo ruego no me separes de ti- le dije en suplica

Yo tampoco puedo estar lejos de ti, eres mi vida edward- me respondió

Y entonces que hacemos?- le pregunte

Recuerda que mi ventana siempre estará abierta- me dijo ella y eso hizo que mi corazón volviera a latir.

* * *

que les pareció?

Espero que les halla gustado, se que muchas quieren matar a esta bella , pero recuerden que ella no es mala ni egoísta por lo contrario es medio babas jajaja, pero el hecho de que Edward se case con jessica no quiere decir que ella lo va a dejar de amar y también recuerden que las hormonas de un una mujer embarazada son peligrosas jajaj

Bueno recuerden dejarme sus comentarios que son súper valiosos para mi

Y no se olviden de pasar por mi nueva historia , PASION OK

Las quiero muxo

ANNA


	9. EGOISTA?

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE SOLO LA LOCA IDEA QUE ES DE MI MAS LOCA CABEZA.**

**Hola, no me maten por favor, no se pueden quejar, que he actualizado las otras historias en la semana jajaja, se que este cap es super corto , pero prometo compensarlo ok**

**Bueno pues aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo , esperando que les guste, y MIL GRACIAS a todas y todos lo que me an dejado sus comentarios mil gracias.**

**Las quiero**

**ANNA**

**BELLA POV **

Soy mala? Si tal vez y la verdad es que a estas alturas me vale gorro lo que piense la gente, creo que sacrificado mucho por mi hermana, y si le dije a edward que mi ventana estaría abierta siempre y lo pienso cumplir, por que lo dije con toda la intención de que el entrara por ella cada noche, sin importar nada mas.

Dios yo estaba dispuesta a verlo casarse con mi hermana, y mucha gente me ha preguntado por que? , bueno pues aquí están mis motivos, cuando creces al lado de alguien por 18 años, y siempre las considerado tu hermana, y que a pesar de sus diferencias, siempre estarás para esa persona, por que es tu hermana.

Y eso es lo que yo estoy haciendo, se que no le queda mucho tiempo, desde el primer ataque que tubo, se ha demacrado mucho, carlisle le ha hecho mas exámenes y no dijo que solo era cuestión de tiempo que su enfermedad se hiciera presente.

Ayer cuando regrese de la consulta , donde edward y yo vimos a nuestro bebe por primera vez, encontré a jessica llorando escondida en el baño, ella obviamente no me vio, pero lo que yo si vi fue que se le caían mechones de cabello, y no puedo ser tan perra para quitarle el único sueño que tiene , que es ser la esposa de edward.

Pero eso tampoco quiere decir que yo le quitare a edward el deseo de estar conmigo y con su hijo, por que si el se esta sacrificando por amor a mi, con que cara le digo que no se me acerque? , y la verdad es que yo soy lo suficientemente egoísta si así lo quieren ver , y también lo quiero a mi lado auque sea a escondidas.

Edward no fue hoy a la escuela y supe que no fue por que alice me dijo que jessica le había casi rogado que la acompañara a ver los pasteles para la boda, y la verdad es que agradecía que el estuviera poniendo todo de su parte para complacer a mi hermana.

Cuando jessica regreso a la casa, ya era bastante tarde , mi mama le dio sus medicamentos yo sabia que la ponían a dormir enseguida, y egoístamente me puse a pedirle a dios que edward entrara esta noche por mi ventana.

Y la verdad es que no debo de ser tan mal ser humano, ya que cuando yo regrese a mi habitación después de cenar , edward estaba ahí, sentado en mi cama esperándome.

Hola- me saludos con esa sonrisa suya que me atontaba toda

Hola- respondí acercándome a el

Te he extrañado, mas bien los he extrañado- dijo poniendo su mano en mi vientre aun plano

Nosotros también- le respondí honestamente

Bella te necesito- me dijo mirándome a los ojos

Y yo a ti- respondí y atrape sus labios de inmediato , dios como había extrañado esta sensación, sentirme entre sus brazos era lo mejor que me podía pasar, era como si mi cuerpo necesitara de el para funcionar , era como si mi alma estuviera entrando de nuevo a mi.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, pero nuestras miradas seguían cruzadas, solo con mirarnos nos decíamos tantas cosas, nos demostrábamos tanto.

Bella te amo- dijo sin dejar de mirarme

Y yo a ti y se que he sido egoísta , pero ponte a pensar que nosotros tenemos una vida por delante y a jessica dia con dia se le acaba- le dije

Haré lo que me pidas, pero no me separes mas de ti y de nuestro hijo- me pido con dolor en los ojos.

Ya no puedo pedirte mas de lo has hecho , así como ya no puedo separarte de mi lado, por ni yo misma soporto estar lejos de ti- dije atrapando nuevamente su labios.

Edward y yo estábamos reconociendo nuevamente tus labios, nuestras lenguas se saludaban, no supe en que momento ya estábamos acostado en la cama, el encima de mi, pero no me importaba nada en ese momento, yo comencé a levantar su playera para quitársela, mientras que el metía sus manos por debajo de mi blusa, mi piel de inmediato reacciono a el.

Su playera ya estaba en el suelo, cuando comenzaron a tocar la puerta de mi habitación, edward se levanto de inmediato , no sabia donde demonios esconderlo ,pero tampoco permitiría que se fuera.

Entra al closet- le dije

Que?- pregunto como no creyéndome

Entra- dije firme

Yo me arregle lo mas que pude la ropa y abrí la puerta y como si los planetas se hubieran puesto en mi contra, mis papa , los dos , estaba ahí.

Podemos pasa?- pregunto mi madre en un tono burlón

Aja- fue lo único que pude decir, y no me digan que una se pone muy coherente cuando tienes a un chico escondido en tu habitación y tus padres entran.

Mis padres entraron a mi recamara, mi madre me indico que cerrara la puerta y ambos se sentaron en mi cama, juro que estaba sudando la gota gorda.

Que hacías?- pregunto mi padre

Nada ya me iba a acostar- conteste tratando de sonar despreocupadamente

Sola?- pregunto mi madre y creo me atragante con el aire por que comencé a toser

Que?- pregunte cuando pude hablar de nuevo

Que eres muy mala mentirosa y edward no es muy sigiloso escalando árboles, y si a eso le sumamos que su playera esta tirada en el suelo- dijo mi mama ¿divertida?

Sal de donde estés edward- dijo mi padre

Y edward salio de mi closet y efectivamente no traía camisa y estaba totalmente apenado.

Buenas noche- dijo edward

Buenas noches edward- dijo mi padre serio

Yo puedo explicarlo- dije nerviosa

Solo queremos decirles una cuantas cosas- dijo mi madre

Y que esperamos que las cumplan- dijo mi padre

En primera, no tienes por que entrar por la ventana edward, cuando jessica se duerma entra por la puerta, no quiero que te rompas la cabeza subiendo por el arbol, en segunda no quiero que lo vecinos comiencen a decir estupideces de acuerdo?- pregunto mi madre, a lo que edward y yo solo pudimos asentir

También queremos pedirte que si te vas a quedar toda la noche, salgas antes de que jessica se despierte o después de que se vallan a la escuela – agrego mi padre

Y por todos los santos, no queremos oírlos teniendo sexo- dijo mi madre con burla

Mama- la reprendí

Hija, por dios no me digas que van a platicar todas la noches sobre la paz mundial- se burlo mi mama

A parte que puede pasar que te embarace- se burlo mi padre, por dios que demonios le paso a mi familia, yo pensé que mi padre sacaría la pistola y mataría a edward y a mi me mandarían a un convento por mala hermana.

Me están dando su aprobación para quedarme con bella?- pregunto edward igual de consternado que yo

Edward, tu y bella están sacrificando mucho en estos momentos, y la verdad es que como te lo dije, no solo estaba perdiendo a una hija si no a dos, y bella esta esperando un bebe, y merece que sus padres estén juntos no?- dijo mi padre

Bueno eso es todo chicos y recuerden no quiero oírlos- dijo mi madre,

Los dos me dieron un beso en la mejilla y salieron de mi habitación , edward y yo aun estábamos en shock.

Me siento en la dimensión desconocida- dije rompiendo el silencio que se había hecho

No se ni que decir- me contesto edward que se sentó de nuevo en la cama

Sabes que?, las hormonas de una mujer embarazada son una revolución y en este momento lo menos que quiero es hablar de si mis padres están locos o están tomando una droga , lo único que quiero es que me tomes – dije y me fui sobre el

El no me hizo esperar mucho, para comenzar a acariciar mi cuerpo, y mucho menos para desprender mis prendas de mi cuerpo, los dos nos necesitábamos, era tal la necesidad de ambos que dolía.

Edward volvió a dejar marcado mi cuerpo con sus besos y yo el de el con mis caricias, nuestros gemidos quedaban ahogados con nuestros besos, sus expertos dedos me hicieron llegar a mi primer orgasmo y tuve que morder una almohada para no gritar de placer.

Pero mi mayor regocijo llego cuando el me penetro, delicadamente , como si su miembro estuviera saboreando y reconociendo mi interior, que claro le dio la bienvenida, todas sus embestidas fueron suaves pero con pasión al mismo tiempo.

Los dos nos quedamos dormidos, pero ambos pusimos las alarmas de nuestros celulares a las 5:00am , para que el pudiera irse a su casa, para cambiarse y sobretodo para que jessica no lo viera salir de aquí.

Los días pasaban demasiado rápido, alice y yo habíamos logrado convencer a rosalie que también fuera dama de jessica , y por su lado mi hermana, ya me había llevado a la prueba de vestido y si ya la había visto con su vestido de novia, en ese momento el corazón se me rompió en mil pedazos, pero tenia que ser fuerte , este dolor pasaría, estaba segura.

Por otro lado, edward pasaba todas las noches en mi habitación, ya se había hecho costumbre que llegara a las 12:00am y saliera a las 5:00am, y todas las mañanas tenia un termo con chocolate caliente en mi casillero, sabia que era edward, ya que sabia que en las mañanas era lo que mas se me antojaba.

Mi hermana cada dia se veía mas débil , pero la emocionaba su boda con edward, a pesar de que ella sabia que el no estaba casando con ella por amor, solo por que yo se lo había pedido, ella no lo veía así, ella solo decía que estaba por cumplir su sueño.

Y sin casi darme cuenta, hoy estaban alice , Esme y rosalie en mi casa, arreglando los últimos detalles de la boda, ya que la boda era mañana.

Esta era la ultima noche que edward entraría a mi recamara, ya que a partir de mañana jessica viviría con el, pero el me había dicho que no la tocaría, no podría, por que el me amaba y su cuerpo solo reaccionaba conmigo.

Esa noche, nos volvimos a entregar , a fundirnos en uno solo, a olvidarnos por unas horas de todo lo que estaba pasando en nuestras vidas, y solo a concentrarnos en nosotros, en nuestro amor, nuestras necesidades, nos encerramos en nuestra burbuja, que por unas horas nadie rompería.

Edward, salio como siempre a las 5:00am, y yo ya no pude dormir, solo pensaba que en unas horas, vería el amor de mi vida, al padre de mi hijo, casarse con mi hermana, solo eso estaba en mi mente.

Mi hermana se levanto a las 7:00am, y claro que mi mama vino a despertarme por que mi hermana quería que yo la ayudara a vestirse, la boda era a las 12:00pm, así que ella se metió a bañar, después llego la peinadora y la maquillista, las horas pasaban demasiado rápido para mi gusto, tragándome todas mis lagrimas, entre mi mama y yo ayudamos a jessica a ponerse su hermoso vestido de novia después yo me fui a arreglar.

Salimos de casa a las 11:30 para llegar a casa de los cullen, ya que ahí seria la ceremonia, en cuanto llegamos a casa de los cullen, nos dirigimos al jardín, la casa no estaba arreglado como yo me lo esperaba, conociendo a alice, solo el jardín donde seria la boda, yo entre antes que jessica y mi mirada se cruzo con la de edward, que estaba enfundado en su impecable traje negro, en el altar improvisado que habían puesto, tuve que jalar mucho aire para no comenzar a llorar, alice y rosalie llegaron a mi lado, para darme apoyo, pero en estos momentos ni el mundo entero podía hacerme sentir mejor.

La música comenzó a sonar y jessica apareció por la puerta del brazo de mi padre, mi madre ya estaba en su lugar , yo estaba junto a ella, ella me tomo de la mano, dándome valor y fuerza para soportar esto, pero no sabia si podría, ver al hombre que amo con toda el alma decir si acepto a otra persona.

Mi padre entrego a jessica a edward, mi hermana se veia radiante, hasta sus ojeras no se le notaban , edward ni siquiera una sonrisa le dedico.

El juez comenzó la ceremonia, ya que la boda solo seria por lo civil, en ningún momento escuche todo lo que el juez decía y la verdad es que no me importaba, sabia que minuto a minuto las palabras que no quería escuchar serian mencionadas y no tarde mucho en escucharlas

Edward cullen aceptas a jessica Swan por esposa?- pregunto el juez

Edward me miro , y vi en sus ojos lagrimas, no creo que dios me amen tanto para matarme en estos momentos, el estaba sufriendo y yo con el, nuestras miradas seguían fijas.

Edward cullen aceptas a jessica Swan por esposa?- volvió a preguntar el juez.

Pero edward seguía sin dejar de verme, y yo a el, los murmullos de la gente se comenzaron a escuchar , pero no el no movía ni hacia ningún gesto, ambos parecíamos hipnotizados el uno con el otro.

VALE LA PENA QUE ME DEJEN UN COMENTARIO? VERDAD QUE SI JAJAJ


	10. EGOISTA? PARTE II

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

Hola de nuevo, he de decirles que he decidido actualizar por que recibí la visita de los volturies y me han amenazado jajajaja

Chicas no saben cuanto las quiero, de verdad que sus mensajes me decidieron a subir la continuación del cap y temo decirles que ninguna le atino a lo que iba a pasar asi que jajaja

No de verdad, es que yo tampoco las podía dejar con la duda, esta es la continuación del cap pasado, asi que por fa chicas no se me infarten, imagínense que hago yo sin ustedes.

Bueno pues espero que les guste, se que muchas me han pedido que haga sufrir a bella, pero ya saben que el drama no es lo mio y me cuesta mucho trabajo escribirlo, lloro mas yo que mi protagonista jajaja

Asi que no las aburro mas y les dejo el cap

Las quiero

ANNA

**EDWARD POV**

Edward cullen aceptas a Jessica Swan por esposa?- era la segunda vez que escuchaba esa maldita pregunta, pero yo no podía dejar de ver a bella, alice la estaba abrazando y Renne la sostenía de la mano, ella estaba sufriendo y si ella sufría nuestro hijo también, yo trataba de tragarme las malditas lagrimas que estaban por salir , pero no podía, amaba demasiado a bella con la única persona que quería dar el si era con ella, no me importaba nada, mas.

Edward contesta- me dijo Jessica, hasta ese momento rompí el contacto visual con bella, me gire al ver al juez quien volvió a hacer esa estupida pregunta

Edward cullen aceptas a jessica swan como esposa?- pregunto por tercera vez

No, no la acepta- gritaron todos nos giramos a ver y bella estaba de pie gritando que yo no aceptaba a jessica

El tiene que contestar- dijo el juez

El no la acepta , digo yo no la acepto- dije aun en shock por lo que bella estaba haciendo, pero no me importaba nada.

Por que me haces esto?- le grito jessica a bella

Por que el no te ama, por que yo soy la que esta embarazada de el por que el me ama a mi, quieres mas motivos?- pregunto bella gritando

No yo no, asi que no acepto- dije y corrí al lado de bella

Eres una mala hermana, tu lo único que quieres es que me muera mas rápido- comenzó a gritar jessica

No mas chantajes jessica por dios, yo no soy la mala del cuento – grito bella

Por favor clámense las dos- pidió la madre de jessica que fue junto a ella y charlie estaba junto a bella

Eres una perra que siempre me ha envidiado, pero no vas a arruinarme la boda con edward, por que el me dio su palabra para casarse conmigo- dijo jessica

Me importa una mierda , el no se casa contigo- dijo bella, de verdad que yo no sabia que estaba pasando

Maldita- grito jessica

Edward váyanse – dijo mi padre y me aventó las llaves de su auto, toda la gente nos veía a bella con odio pero a ella no le importaba

Llevatela edward y cuídala- me dijo charlie

Yo no lo pensé mas y saque a bella de ahí , mientras que Renne sostenía a jessica ,que al parecer se le habia olvidado su enfermedad por que estaba como fiera y quería irse encima de bella.

Subimos al auto de mi padre, y comencé a conducir sin saber a donde ir en realidad, pero no me importaba, lo único importante era que bella y yo estábamos juntos, a mi eso me bastaba.

A donde vamos?- pregunte

A donde quieras, ya no me importa nada que no seas tu y nuestro hijo- me respondió y en su mirada vi que era de corazón lo que me decía

Te amo – dije

No mas de lo que yo a ti- me contesto

Wow no pensé que fueras a hacer algo asi- dije con honestidad

Edward, tal vez soy una mala hermana, pero en estos momentos no nada mas puedo pensar en mi, también tengo que pensar en nuestro hijo y en ti, y se que tu también estabas sufriendo y prefiero morir que verte sufrir. - Me dijo

Bella nos vamos a casar- le dije seguro

Lo se amor, se que nos casaremos- me respondió ella

No amor, nos vamos a casar hoy- dije

Que?- pregunto no entendiendo nada

Nos vamos a las vegas, de hoy no pasa que seas la señora de edward cullen- dije seguro y comencé a conducir al aeropuerto, ella solo me sonrió y supe que estaba de acuerdo, mi celular comenzó a sonar , pero no quería ni ver quien era, asi que mejor se lo pase a bella.

Es alice quieres que conteste?- me pregunto

Si amor, pon el altavoz- le pedí

Hola alice- le dije

Ok, dile a tu novia que la amo con toda el alma y que es mi heroína- dijo alice emocionada

Te esta escuchando estas en altavoz- dije riendo

Cuñada te luciste, pensé que serian una cobarde , pero no, de verdad que te has convertido en idola – dijo alice

Que ha pasado por allá?- pregunto bella

Bueno , tu hermana quiso matar a tu s padres, destruyo el pastel de bodas he insulto a todo el mundo, pero no le ha dado ningún ataque ni nada, todo lo contrario, al parecer, la furia es mas grande que su enfermedad – dijo alice

Mis papa como están ¿- pregunte

Bien, mi mama, lloro, de emoción, estaba feliz, y la verdad es que su fuga ha sido de película, se los juro, ustedes a donde van o que vana a hacer?- pregunto mi hermana

Nos vamos a las vegas, de hoy no pasa que bella sea mi esposa- dije emocionado

QUE?- pregunto a gritos

Que nos vamos a las vegas- dije

Edward cullen y bella swan, futura de cullen , si no me esperan para irme con ustedes les juro que sabrán lo que es tener a alice cullen realmente furiosa contra ustedes- dijo mi hermana

Alice e que hablas- pregunte

Que en estos momentos salgo para el aeropuerto y me voy con ustedes, asi que esperenme - dijo y colgó

Ok mejor le hacemos caso- dijo bella

Lo que tu digas amor- le respondí – asi aprovechamos para que comas algo- le dije

Si la verdad es que el bebe y yo necesitamos comida- dijo viendo su vientre

Nos fuimos a comer cerca del aeropuerto, toda la gente se nos quedaba viendo , me imagino que por la forma en que íbamos vestido , pero no me importo.

Estuvimos aproximadamente 40 minutos en el restaurante , cuando nos fuimos al aeropuerto no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían.

Hola chicos- dijo Emmet

No pensaban casarse sin invitarnos verdad?- pregunto rosalie

Eres el novio fugitivo- de burlo jasper

Te admiro bella- dijo angela

De verdad edward que ustedes son la pareja del año- dijo ben

Ahora si ya estamos todos , podemos irnos- dijo alice emocionada

Bella y yo no salíamos de la impresión todos nuestros amigos estaban ahí, no lo podía creer , pero me daba gusto y sabia que bella también ya que sus ojos brillaban hermosamente.

Pues vamos que tenemos una boda a la que asistir a la vegas- dije tomando a bella de la mano.

* * *

Que les pareció? Espero que les halla gustado jaja

**RECOMENDACIONES **

Chicas de verdad espero se pasen a leer

**Bella Swan Secuestradora ,** es una historia mas que genial, la recomiendo ampliamente , les juro que se mueren de la risa

**Vueltas del destino , **les va a encantar la historia , de verdad que si les gusta reír pásense

( tengo la autorización de la traductora de bella swan secuestradora y de la autora de vueltas del destino para anunciar sus historias)

bueno pues espero que me dejen sus comentarios

LAS QUIERO


	11. MI ANGEL

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza **

Hola chicas lamento mucho el retraso se los juro perdónenme si? , bueno pues no las aburro mas y le dejo el cap de hoy que esta tierno jajaj

Las quiero

**ANNA**

**EDWARD POV **

Cuando llegamos a las vegas, Alice, rosalie y Ángela , se volvían locas con todas las cosas que tenían que comprar, bella solo me veía aterrada mientras que Jasper, ben y Emmet me decían que lo bueno de estar en las vegas era que me podían hacer mi despedida de soltero y el mismo día casarme , así que yo también me aterre, pero nuestros lindos amigos no pidieron nuestra opinión así que las chicas se llevaron a mi bella y los chicos me arrastraron a mi.

Fuimos a un bar deportivo, ya que rosalie juro que castraría a Emmet si íbamos a club nudista así que lo mas que consiguieron es que sus mujeres les dieran permiso de ir a un club donde atendían chicas en ropa muy diminuta.

No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti – me dijo Jasper

La verdad es que si, no creímos que bella fuera capaz de hacer algo así- dijo ben

Por dios era cuestión de tiempo que bella estallara, en la ceremonia ella estaba sufriendo mucho- comento Emmet serio

Ni yo lo creía, pero esa mujer me ama como yo a ella, y la verdad es que aunque ella no hubiera interrumpido la boda yo no hubiera aceptado a Jessica- dije bastante seguro

La verdad hermano es que ya teníamos un plan de secuestrarte – dijo Emmet riendo

Dos boda en un día que loco no?- dijo ben divertido

Lo divertido es que el novio es el mismo en las dos- dijo Emmet riendo

No le veo la gracia – dije serio y era la verdad no era nada gracioso lo que estaba pasando, pero al parecer a ellos les divertía mi situación

Bueno no te pongas serio que es tu despedida de soltero- dijo Jasper

De verdad siento que mis padres y los de bella no estén aquí- dije

Tranquilo que cuando se casen por la iglesia todo será como a ella le guste- dijo Jasper

Claro que si, tu crees que las chicas se perderían de organizar eso?- pregunto ben , tratando de levantarme el animo

Se que no- dije riendo

Estuvimos un rato, ahí, pero yo estaba ansioso lo único que quería era estar con mi hermosa bella , o mas bien lo que quería era que ella ya fuera mi esposa.

Las chicas no me dejaron ver a bella, ella estaban en una suite y nosotros en otra, Emmet y Jasper se habían encargado de buscar la capilla, Emmet quería que nos casara un elvis, pero Jasper o lo dejo y se lo agradezco, no quería que elvis me casara, yo sabia que bella se merecía mucho mas que una simple boda en las vegas, pero también sabia que en un futuro le daría la boda que ella merecía, y con nuestras familias completas a nuestro lado.

Las chicas nos llamaron para que nosotros nos adelantáramos a la capilla, ellas saldrían después que nosotros, cada minuto que pasaba se me hacia mas eterno el poder estar con mi hermosa bella, pero sabia que faltaba menos, aunque el estupido reloj no caminara a la velocidad que yo necesitaba y quería.

Cuando llegamos a la capilla, me di cuenta que tenia que agradecerle a Emmet y a Jasper, ya que estaba perfecta, todo era muy sencillo, pero se veía bien , llegamos a donde estaba a el juez que nos casaría, y me pidió algunos datos, la puerta se volvió a abrir y entro alice seguida de rosalie y angela y por fin pude ver a mi ángel , a mi hermosa bella.

Traía un vestido blanco largo , muy entallado, que dejaba ver un poco que su vientre comenzaba a crecer, su cabello venia suelto cayendo en una ondas perfecta , casi no me venia maquillada, puesto que ella no lo necesitaba en lo absoluto, sus hermosos ojos tenían un brillo especial.

Cuando ella llego a mi lado su aroma me embriago por completo y ella me regalo una sonrisa que se veia llena de felicidad.

El juez comenzó a hablar, pero bella y yo en ningún momento dejamos de vernos a los ojos , cuando el juez pregunto que si aceptaba a Isabella Swan como esposa. No lo deje terminar cuando yo ya había dicho si, a bella le paso lo mismo.

Los declaro marido y mujer- fueron las únicas palabras que me urgía escuchar , jale a bella y la bese con todo el amor que sentía por ella , nos separamos por los gritos de nuestros amigos y mis hermanos.

Salimos de la capilla y ahí nos esperaba una limosina, ya que como no tendríamos fiesta de bodas, teníamos que salir a festejar a algún bar.

Bella y yo no estábamos muy de acuerdo , ya que los dos lo único que queríamos era irnos a nuestra suite y amarnos toda la noche, pero sabíamos que los chicos no nos dejarían. Asi que fuimos con ellos para darles gusto.

Dios ya eres mi cuñada oficialmente- grito alice emocionada

Estas loca alice- le contesto feliz mi bella

Bueno pues ahora si salud por la nueva señora cullen – dijo Emmet

Salud- dijimos todos

Después de un rato de estar en ese bar , bella y yo nos despedimos , claro que empezaron las burlas de nuestra noche de bodas y todavía el idiota de mi hermano, me dice no vallas a embarazar a bella, pero bueno es Emmet que le puedo pedir a el no?

Bella y yo llegamos a suite de nuestro hotel , no terminamos de pasar la puerta cuando nuestros labios ya se estaban devorando , dios como la había extrañado, su piel, su aroma, su forma ardiente de ser.

La verdad que aunque era nuestra noche de bodas, nuestros cuerpo tenían otra idea y otra necesidad, asi que nuestras ropas , salieron muy rápido de nuestros cuerpo y eso que ni siquiera habíamos llegado a la cama.

Tómame ya- me dijo ella

Lo que tu digas- conteste

Estaba por penetrarla, cuando unos toquidos en la puerta nos sorprendieron , pero no me importaba nada, no dejaría que nuestros amigos arruinaran nuestra noche, los toquidos no dejaban de sonar, asi que me separe molesto de mi esposa.

Quien carajos sera?- pregunto bella moleta

Ábreme la puerta maldita infeliz – gritaron al otro lado de la puerta

Déjalos en paz- se oyó otra voz , y juro que era la de Alice

Eres una maldita zorra , hija de puta- dijo esa voz otra vez

Jessica- dijo bella sorprendida

No era posible que no tuvieras ni un maldito minuto de tranquilidad, pero bella ya era mi esposa, ahora si podía meterme y ni Jessica con su enfermedad ofendería a mi esposa a bella cullen.

QUE TAL EH??????????????????


	12. TODO BIEN?

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE SOLO LA LOCA HISTORIA QUE ES DE MI MAS LOCA CABEZA .**

Hola, ya regrese, antes que nada quiero disculparme por no haber podido actualizar y a mi amiga angie quiero decirle que no me mate por no haberme podido conectar pero es que me han dejado sin internet pero ya estoy en una misión de reacate para recuperarlo.

También quiero disculparme por no agradecer a cada una como se merece, pero como les digo me han dejado sin internet.

Pero mil gracias a todas las que me han dejado sus comentarios son súper valiosos para mi, y ustedes son las que me motivan a seguir escribiendo y lo haré solo para no fallarles las quiero.

Espero tengan un hermoso y fantástico inicio de año

**ANNA **

**BELLA POV **

Ok no es que no ame a mi hermana , es solo que no puedo creer que este tan loca como para venir a las vegas, que no entenderá que Edward y yo ya nos casamos?, me duele su enfermedad, pero a veces siento que nos vamos a morir primero nosotros que ella, se que es cruel que yo diga eso, pero así me siento.

Edward de ,mala gana abrió la puerta y gran sorpresa estaban todos los Cullen , mis papas y nuestros amigos ahí afuera, discutiendo con Jessica.

Estás loca- le dijo Edward a mi hermana

Tú te vas a casar conmigo- dijo mi hermana tomando a Edward del brazo

No puede- le grite acercándome a la puerta

CALLATE MALDITA ZORRA TU SOLO HAS ARRUINADO MI VIDA- grito Jessica y mi padre la tomo de los brazos

Jessica entiende que no puedes obligar a Edward a amarte- le dijo mi madre

El se iba a casar conmigo- dijo mi hermana con desesperación

Pero entiende que bella va a tener un hijo de el, y el ama a bella- le decía mi padre

Esto te hace mas daño a ti- le explico Carlisle

No me importa , quiero a Edward para mi, asi que estamos en las vegas podemos casarnos – dijo mi hermana

Bella y yo ya nos casamos- dijo Edward tomándome de la cintura

Por que me haces esto bella que te hice para que me trataras de esta manera, que no te da lastima que estoy muriendo?- pregunto mi hermana con si de verdad quisiera causar mi lastima, pero ahora ya no lo lograría.

Jessica mi hijo esta primero que tu y que el mundo entero- conteste mirándola fijamente

Eres una maldita , pero nunca podrán ser felices sabiendo que por su culpa voy a morir infeliz- comenzó a gritar ella.

Ya Jessica deja de chantajearnos a todos con lo mismo, si no fuera por que mi padre te atiende creería que esto es un juego tuyo- grito Edward molesto

Ahora si nos disculpan , quiero tener mi noche de bodas con mi esposa- dijo mi esposo y me jalo para poder cerrar la puerta de nuestra habitación.

Wow- fue lo único que me salió decir

Esta es nuestra noche ok, aquí adentro solo estamos tu y yo, el mundo no importa- dijo Edward y sin darme tiempo a responder ataco mis labios.

Como es posible que ni embarazada pueda dejar de sentir tanta pasión por Edward?

La respuesta no la se, pero si les soy honesta no me interesa saberla, los besos de mi ahora esposo, son la mejor de las sensaciones, cuando el acaricia mi cuerpo es como tocar el cielo con los dos dedos, cuando me hace el amor, es como tener el mundo a mis pies.

El recorrió mi cuerpo como tantas veces, pero en esta ocasión se esmeraba en cada centímetro de mi piel y claro que mis manos no podían dejar de recorrer su mas que prefecto cuerpo.

Esa noche, nos entregamos olvidándonos hasta de nuestros nombres, hoy éramos solo el y yo, no había nada mas, solo nuestro amor, el cual ya habíamos sacrificado demasiados meses, esa noche era nuestra, para reencontrarnos , para perdonarnos, era la primera noche de el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.

Esa noche fuimos uno mas de cuatro ocasiones, a la mañana siguiente sabíamos que íbamos a tener que enfrentarnos a Jessica , pero yo estaba segura de algo, que estando juntos podíamos enfrentar lo que fuera, que yo estando al lado de el no me podía pasar nada, por que con el me sentía completamente protegida.

A regañadientes nos levantamos de la cama, y como lo predije todos incluida Jessica nos estaban esperando en lobby del hotel ahora se venia la hora de las verdades.

Valla hasta que bajas maldita zorra- me grito Jessica delante de todo el mundo

No pienso permitir que insultes a mi esposa- le grito edward

Por favor calmence los dos- pidió carlisle

Deja de actuar como una loca -. Le dijo Alice a mi hermana

Como estarías tu si te hubieran dejado plantada en altar enana- le contesto Jessica a Alice

Que no puedes entender que edward ama a bella?- le pregunto rosalie exasperada

Pero el se iba a casar conmigo- le contesto Jessica

No Jessica , aunque bella no hubiera interrumpido la boda yo no me hubiera casado contigo, enriéndelo no te amo y ahora aunque te duela he insultes y amenaces bella es mi esposa- le dijo edward en tono tranquilo

Y a mi que me parta un rayo no?- le pregunto Jessica con lagrimas

Jessica , aunque no lo creas yo te quiero, pero entiende , estoy esperando un hijo de edward y el es mas importante que tu, que yo que el mismo edward – le explique tranquilamente

Hija por favor – le pido mi madre a jessica

Claro que entiendo bella, pero quien entiende lo que es importante para mi?- me pregunto mi hermana por primera vez sin gritarme

Jessica tienes muchas cosas, en vez de estar aquí haciendo un escándalo podrías estar disfrutando del casino o podríamos estar todos celebrando la boda de edward y bella- le dijo Alice

No entienden , ustedes no entienden- dijo mi hermana

Que es lo que entendemos , que estas obsesionada con edward, por que lo que tu sientes por el no es amor, el amor es sacrificio, es entrega y aunque no lo creas también se sufre, pero cuando realmente se ama a uno no le importa con quien este la persona amada mientras sea feliz- le dijo rosalie

Y cuando a uno le quedan lo malditos días contados crees que se pone a pensar en lo que la demás gente quiere, no rosalie, uno solo piensa en todos lo sueños que no podrá realizar, en todas la cosas que no podrá hacer, en todos los planes que nunca concretare – dijo mi hermana con lagrimas

Podríamos hacerlos jess, pero no de la forma egoísta que tu querías hacerlo- le dije acercándome a ella

Ella no respondió nada, estuvo unos minutos viendo al piso, y por primera vez realmente la vi sufrir, la vi dolida por todo, la vi rota.

Ella se giro a mi papa y le di una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

Vamonos a casa- le pido mi hermana a mi padre

Claro que si- le dijo mi padre abrazándola , ella se giro hacia edward y a mi.

Felicidades y disculpen todas las que les he hecho pasar, pero así cuando nazca mi sobrino le podrán decir que la loca de su tia les hizo pasar muchas aventuras como casarse en las vegas- dijo dándonos una sonrisa sincera.

Gracias jess- le dije a mi hermana y la abrace, sabia que esto estaba siendo muy difícil para ella

Te aseguro que le contaremos mucho de su tia , pero sobre todo le diremos que gracias a ella su madre y yo nos amamos- le dijo edward dándole un abrazo a mi hermana

Dios amo los finales felices- dijo Emmet con lagrimas en los ojos

Que no se supone que eres el rudo?- le pregunto Jasper en broma

Cállate , rose tu osito esta sufriendo- le grito Emmet a su novio , y claro rosalie de inmediato corrió a consolar a su osito.

Mis padres se fueron junto con los de edward, me dolió mucho todo lo que estaba pasando, pero creo que ya era junto que edward y yo tuviéramos un poco de paz y felicidad para nosotros no?

Ok ahora si podemos ir a desayunar un poco de chocolate me quitaría la tristeza- dijo Emmet con sus ojitos rojos

Claro que si Emmet- le dije

Por cierto amor donde vamos a vivir?- le pregunte a edward

Ya lo tengo todo arreglado- dijo Alice antes de que edward pudiera decir algo

No me digas? Que raro tu nunca – le dije sarcásticamente a mi amiga quien solo me saco la lengua

Y dinos Alice donde vamos a vivir bella y yo?- le pregunto edward

En la cabaña- dijo mi amiga emocionada

En la cabaña?- pregunte, yo sabia que los padres de edward tenían una cabaña donde se escapan los fines de semana

Si, mi mama ya la arreglo para que en cuanto lleguen se instalen , la verdad es no quiero estar oyendo noches de pasión de recién casados- dijo mi amiga.

* * *

Hola chicas como están?

De verdad lamento mucho la demora pero es que no tengo internet, pero le prometo que me las ingeniare para poder actualizar ok

Bueno pues espero que les guste el cap y me dejen sus opiniones

**Las quiero **


	13. BUENA ANFRITRIONA

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE SOLO LA LOCA HISTORIA QUE ES DE MI MAS LOCA CABEZA.**

**H**ola de nuevo chicas , como están?, espero que muy pero muy bien, bueno pues como les había dicho aquí esta la actualización, espero que este cap les guste y recuerden dejarme su opinión que es muy valiosa para mi.

Las quiero

ANNA

**BELLA POV **

Quien podía decir que no tuve una inolvidable luna de miel, si todos mis amigos me acompañaron , ya habíamos refrescado a forks, y aunque no lo crean, creo que Edward y yo no llevábamos ni un minuto ahí cuando todo el pueblo ya sabía que habíamos llegado, yo sabia que me había ganado el odio de mucha gente por lo que había pasado en la boda de jess y Edward, pero que podía hacer?, ahora también todo el pueblo sabia lo de mi embarazo , la apuesta y todo lo que había pasado y aun asi yo seguía siendo la mala, aunque la verdad poco me importaba lo que la gente dijera de mi.

Como Alice nos había dicho, en cuanto llegamos a la casa de los cullen, Alice y Esme me arrastraron para que viera como había quedado la cabaña, cuando la vi no pude evitar llorar, estaba mas que perfecta, y solo con entrar se sentía a hogar Edward estaba atrás de mi, sabia que el también estaba muy feliz, aunque sabia que no viviríamos mucho tiempo aquí, ya que los dos nos iríamos a la universidad, pero el tiempo que estuviéramos aquí este seria nuestro hogar.

Después de que todos nos ayudaron a instalarnos, por que hasta mis padres fueron al chisme , por fin Edward y yo nos quedamos solos.

Esta contenta Sr Cullen?- me pregunto mi ahora esposo

Muy contenta y tu?- le pregunte mientras veía que podía cocinar.

Si mucho- respondió

Creo que haré pasta para cenar- le dije

Me encanta como te ves de ama de casa- me dijo Edward

Oye, es mi trabajo no?- me burle

Claro, pero conociéndote se que pronto el que se para a cocinar a media noche sere yo- dijo Edward regalándome una hermosa sonrisa

No puede ser tan malo o si?- le pregunte, dios solo estoy embarazada y solo tengo uno que otro antojo de vez en cuando pero nada mas, creo mi esposo exagera.

Amor cuando me mandaste por pan tostado y mermelada de duraznos con chocolate derretido a las 3:00am no es malo?- pregunto Edward

Te estas quejando?- le pregunte seria

No amor para nada, ya sabes que soy feliz cumpliendo tus antojos – dijo de inmediato Edward, el ya había aprendió que cuando se discute con una embarazada nunca se gana

Mañana ire con tu mama a su oficina- le dije a Edward

Para que?- me pregunto sorprendido

Lo que pasa es que quiero trabajar – dije casi en un susurro sabia que Edward no quería que yo trabajara, pero no quería ser la típica esposa, que se la pasa en casa mientras su marido labora.

Y yo?- pregunto Edward

Tu trabajaras también ahí pero en otra área, de echo ya hable con esme y nos dará aéreas diferentes y horarios diferentes- le dije

Por que?- me pregunto como si no entendiera nada de lo que le estaba diciendo

Amo no quiero que te hartes de verme todo el dia- le dije con honestidad

Jamás me hartaría , todo lo contrario seria feliz de estar contigo todo el dia- dijo mi esposo

Te amo Edward- fue lo único que me quedo por decir

Entonces que es lo que vas a hacer en la oficina de mi madre?- pregunto Edward

Pues no lo se, pero lo mas seguro es que la ayude con sus archivos , ya que me comento que esta teniendo problemas con ellos- le conté

Ok , pero si te llegas a sentir mal o cualquier cosa, dejaras de trabajar de acuerdo?- me pregunto Edward y la verdad es que no podía decirle que no estaba de acuerdo el estaba siendo muy accesible con todo esto.

De acuerdo- conteste con una sonrisa.

Esa fue la primea noche que pasamos en nuestra hermosa cabaña, a la mañana siguiente, me levante muy temprano ya que sabia que Esme salía a las 8:00am de la casa para llegar temprano a la oficina y no quería que por mi culpa se retrasara, desperté a Edward el aun podía dormir un poco mas ya que el entraría a las 9:30am , si lo se pensaran que por que el entra mas tarde que yo , pues fácil por que yo salgo mucho mas temprano que el, asi es como yo le pedí a Esme ya que yo quería que cuando llegara Edward a la casa encontrara su cena lista y todo bien arreglado, no se por que ahora me había dado por intentar se una ama de casa, pero me gustaba , y me sentía bien haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

Edward a regañadientes se levanto de la cama y me dejo salir de la casa, Esme se sorprendió al verme afuera cuando ella iba saliendo , me dijo que yo podía irme con Edward, pero le dije que un trato era un trato.

Como lo había dicho Esme me pidió que me encargara de su archivo y de la relación de unos clientes , asi que tenia trabajo para rato, supe de inmediato cuando Edward llego ,por que varias de las chicas que trabajaban ahi comenzaron a suspirar y para que negarlo si hasta yo que soy la que duerme con el todas las noches, cuando lo vi entrar comencé a suspirar, me sorprendió que nadie de las que estaba viendo a mi esposo como un pedazo de carne, supieran que Edward se había casado conmigo en la vegas, el chisme era que no se había casado con Jessica o sea mi hermana, y había mas de una diciendo que se ahora que Edward comenzaría a trabajar ahí lo conquistarías, ja ilusas me dije mentalmente y es que como demonios se les ocurre que yo puedo permitir semejante tontería no?.

Bueno pues después del gran revuelo que se hizo por la llegada de Edward me encanto que mi esposo no se olvidara de llevarme mi delicioso chocolate blanco.

Buenos días- dijo Edward entrando a la oficina que me había dado esme

Hola amor – lo salude feliz

Por que no dejan de mirarnos?- me pregunto Edward cuando estaba a mi lado

Se morían a ti, de hecho mas de una ya esta en mi lista negra- le dije en broma

En tu lista negra?- me pregunto como no entendido a que me refería

Claro , en cuanto llegaste mas de una dijo que te conquistarían asi que eso las hace entrar en mi lista negra- le conté

Pues pronto se dará cuenta que no tengo ojos para nadie que no sea mi esposa- me dijo Edward y me dio un casto beso en los labios, pero lo suficientemente largo para dejar claro que estaba conmigo.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y rápidamente se convirtieron en semanas, mi embarazo casi no se notaba y edward estaba desesperado por verme con una panza enorme, pero asi como llegaron las semanas también llegaron los chismes, ya toda la oficina sabia como había sido toda mi relación con edward , aquí parecía el periódico de la ciudad, pero como ya lo había dicho los chismes me tenían sin cuidado y me valía literalmente gorro lo que la gente dijera de mi o pensara.

Esme nos había comentado que vendría la hija de una amiga de ella con dos amigas a pasar unas vacaciones aquí, yo en el momento no le tome importancia, pero todo cambio radicalmente cuando la susodicha llego con sus amigas.

Irina era la hija de la amiga de Esme y sus dos horribles y arpías de nombre Renata y kate dios las tres eran el trío diabólico , desde el primer dia que llegaron no dejaban a edward, Emmet y Jasper respirar, yo por lo menos podía decir que edward no salía con ellas por que se quedaba conmigo, pero Alice y rosalie estaban a punto de cometer asesinato y yo seria su cómplice por que las ayudaría a deshacerse de los cuerpos y si he de ser honesta no tendría ningún cargo de conciencia.

Como se imaginaran como Esme es una excelente anfitriona hizo que el trío de arpías zorras se quedara en su casa, Esme nos decía a las chicas y a mi que estábamos exagerando con nuestros celos, pero es que mi adorada suegra no veía como por lo menos irina veía a edward como si fuera un pedazo de carne y ella una zorra en espera de comérselo, pero lo que ella no sabia es que si ella era una zorra yo era una perra dispuesta a sacarle hasta el alma si se acercaba a mi edward y puedo jurar que rosalie y Alice estaban en la misma posición que yo.

Yo sabia que no tenia motivos para celar a edward ya que cada vez que la zorra mayor o sea irina se le acercaba el como todo un caballero le daba la vuelta, pero también tengo que reconocer que irina era muy hermosa y estaba tratando de tentar a edward y eso si que no lo permitiría.

Pero no todo era tal fácil como decirles que no a todo a ellas, por que al parecer las zorras tenían sus ases bajo la manga y al parecer querían usarlos esta noche en presencia de carlisle y Esme sabiendo que nadie de nosotros podría decir nada.

Esme nos había pedido que edward y yo cenáramos hoy en su casa, ya que Alice había invitado a Jasper y Emmet a rosalie , asi que estaríamos todos incluyendo el trío de golfas.

Me da gusto que cenemos todos juntos- dijo Esme para romper el silencio que se había provocado en la mesa

Si hace mucho que no lo hacíamos- dijo edward

Por cierto bella no te ha llamado Jessica, quiero saber como esta?- me pregunto carlisle , ya que mi mama se había llevado a mi hermana a la playa , ya que jess quería lucir su cuerpecito de sirena como ella decía.

Si de hecho hable hoy en la mañana con ellas y Jessica esta feliz dice que no se ha sentido mal ni nada – le conté feliz

Me da gusto, eso quiere decir que el nuevo tratamiento esta teniendo buenos resultados- dijo carlisle contento

Que alegría me da escuchar eso- dijo Esme feliz

Quien es Jessica?- pregunto Renata que se estaba devorando con los ojos a Emmet y rosalie parecía que estaba a punto de saltarle encima

Es mi hermana- conteste seria

Por cierto Esme, queríamos preguntarte si tu conoces algún lugar que podas ir esta noche, lo que pasa es nos pena molestar a tus hijos- dijo irina con una inocencia fingida

No los molestas para nada tu eres nuestra invitada verdad hijos?- nos pregunto Esme a todos , y lo único que pudimos hacer fue darle una sonrisa forzada

Por que no salen esta noche todos juntos?- pregunto carlisle

Si es una excelente idea- apoyo Esme, no se por que esto me sonaba a que mis suegros querian casa sola para ellos.

Pues si no es mucha molestia nosotras encantadas- dijo Renata

Bueno pero bella no te hará daño salir a bailar con nosotros en tu estado?- pregunto irina como queriendo que yo no fuera, ja estaba operada del cerebro si creía que yo iba a dejar a edward solo con ella.

Querida estoy embarazada no enferma- le conteste con mi mejor sonrisa que pude

Amor si no quieres ir , nosotros podemos hacer otra cosa bebe, no quiero que te canses- me dijo edward tiernamente y claro que yo mentalmente dije toma esa perra.

No amor, claro que si quiero ir, nos hace falta salir no crees?- le pregunte a mi esposo

A mi lo único que me hace falta es estar contigo- dijo edward

Ok esto pone el marcador

Bella 2 perra 0

Y ustedes no se molestan?- le pregunto kate a Alice y a rosalie

Claro que no, encantadas- dijo Alice mirando con odio a kate que no quitaba los ojos de Jasper

Bueno asi por lo menos ya tendremos con quien bailar, verdad Emmet?- pregunto Renata y juro que vi que rosalie tomo el tenedor dispuesta a clavárselo pero Alice reacciono antes que rosalie gracias a dios.

Claro que si- dijo Alice , a lo que rosalie y yo casi nos atragantamos con nuestra propia saliva , pero Alice nos miro como diciendo que ella tenia un plan , asi que teníamos que confiar en ella.

Bueno pues rosalie, bella y yo nos arreglaremos en mi habitación, los vemos en una hora , dijo Alice y nos saco de ahí a mi rubia amiga y a mi.

Cuando ya estuvimos en su habitación , Alice cerro la puerta con seguro y nos llevo al baño.

Nos puedes explicar que demonios fue eso y que hacemos las tres encerradas en el baño?- pregunto rosalie

Ellas quieren guerra pues la tendrán se los aseguro- dijo mi cuñada

Que pretendes?- pregunte asustada

Ellas quieren esta noche ser una resbalosas coquetas con nuestros hombres , pues les saldrá el tiro por la culata- dijo Alice

Que planeas?- pregunto rosalie interesada

Pues sencillo, nuestros hombres ni siquiera notaran la existencia de esas zorras cuando nos vean a nosotras- dijo Alice con una sonrisa que me dio miedo , se lo juro me asusto.

Alice comenzó a sacar mil ropas de su armario, algo me decía que esta noche seria muy , pero muy peligrosa, se los juro.

Bueno pues aquí les dejo el nuevo cap, espero que les guste y me hagan saber que es lo que opinar ok?

Que creen que tenga planeado alice? Espero sus teorias , las quiero.

ANNA


	14. MARCADOR FINAL

**NINIGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE SOLO LA LOCA HISTORIA QUE ES DE MI MAS LOCA CABEZA.**

**H**ola ya regrese de nuevo, ya ven como no me he tardado en actualizar ah verdad jaja, espero que este cap les guste, también quiero decirles que acabo de subir una two shot que se llama **Venganza** **Equivocada** , es la primera vez que subo algo una historia de este tipo, asi que por fa si pueden pásense y déjenme su opinión si?.

Bueno recuerden que las quiero mucho y que agradezco de todo corazón cada uno de sus comentarios.

Pues no las aburro mas y las dejo con el cap de hoy , recuerden dejarme su opinión que es súper importante para mi.

**Las quiero **

**ANNA **

**BELLA POV **

Alice nos encerró en su recamara para poder jugar a las barbies bueno por lo menos conmigo, ella sabia que yo no era muy afecta a arreglarme con maquillaje y mil cambios de ropa. Pero esta noche valdría la pena ya que les daríamos una lección a al trío de zorras que se quieren meter con nuestros hombres ja.

Tenemos que vernos hermosas- dijo Alice

Y eso en que ayuda ellas también se verán mas que espectaculares- dijo rosalie

Lo se, pero lo que ellas no saben es que cuando salgamos de aquí, saldremos con unos abrigos que no dejen casi piel descubierta- dijo Alice con una sonrisa

Y eso es para?- pregunte sin entender.

Cuando nos paremos a bailar nos quitaremos los abrigo y obviamente lograremos que las miradas de mas de uno se posen en nosotras y conociendo a edward, Emmet y Jasper se pondrán celosos y no se separaran de nosotras en ningún momento así que el trío de zorras ofrecidas se quedara con la ganas de estar con alguno de ellos- explico Alice

Saben que me dan miedo?- pregunte

Que prefieres que edward baile con la zorrita de Irina toda la noche? Me pregunto rosalie

Claro que no- dije de inmediato

Entonces deja de quejarte y siéntate para que comencemos contigo- me idjo alice

Solo les recuerdo que estoy embarazada así que no pienso usar tacones que atenten contra mi vida y la de mi bebe- les dije mirándolas seriamente

Eso lo sabemos jamás expondremos a nuestro sobrino poniéndote tacones- dijo rosalie con si fuera obvio.

Y ahí comenzó mi tortura, Alice y rosalie comenzaron a trabajar en mi, Alice me sacaba cada modelito de ropa que por obvias razones no me quedaba, al parecer no habían pensado que ciertas partes de mi cuerpo se habían ensanchado por el embarazo , asi que rosalie me dijo ella tenia ropa que no había usado y podría quedarme y de hecho asi fue, no podía creer que ni de soltera y sin estar embarazada me había puesto ropa tan provocativa, me pusieron unos mini shorts rojos y una blusa negra con un escote en v que dejaba mucho de mi ya muy crecidos senos afuera, yo me sentía un poco incomoda con todo esto, pero sabia que todo era por mantener alejado a edward de Irina, asi que como dijo Alice todas salimos de la habitación enfundas en un en abrigos que nos llegaban debajo de las rodillas y los llevábamos cerrados, asi que nuestros adorados novios y marido no sospechaban como íbamos realmente y a rosalie se le ocurrió que ella y yo podíamos agarrarnos el cabello de tal forma que cuando llegara el momento de quitarnos los abrigos nos soltáramos el pelo y quedara completamente acomodado , asi que esta noche íbamos listas para ganarles la guerra al trío de arpías.

Y como lo habíamos imaginado cuando llegamos a la sala donde nos esperaban todos, vimos que Irina, kate y Renata estaba muy sexis las tres golfas, Alice y rosalie pusieron una sonrisa de esperen a vernos y yo solo pude sonreír con ganas de matarlas.

Que tapaditas- se burlo kate

Es que en mi estado no es bueno que yo ande enseñando mucho no?- pregunte

Estoy de acuerdo – dijo edward que ya estaba a mi lado abrazándome

Bueno pues nos vamos?- pregunto Irina

Si claro, nos iremos en dos autos- dijo Alice

Claro yo me voy con Emmet y rosalie- dijo Renata, vi. que rosalie jalo aire para no soltar dos que tres palabrotas que sabia que quería decir.

Y yo con edward y bella , que no te preocupes bella esta noche yo bailare con edward para que tu no te canses- dijo Irina

Gracias por la preocupación – dije en tono sarcástico

De nada- todavía me contesto la muy cínica esa.

Jasper y Alice también se fueron con nosotros y kate se tubo que ir con Emmet y rosalie , sabia que rosalie era la menos tolerante , pero también sabían que mandarme a mi a dos de las tres arpías era mucho para mi estado de animo en estos momentos, edward casi todo el camino se paso hablando conmigo y de que quería que fuéramos el claro los dos solos, con eso dejo muy claro que no quería que Irina o alguien mas se entrometiera en nuestros planes.

Cuando llegamos al dichoso lugar, mis piernas me temblaban, yo sabia que edward me amaba, pero también sabia que era muy celoso asi que no sabia como iba a reaccionar cuando me quitara el dichoso abrigo.

En cuanto todos estuvimos en la puerta entramos, Alice pidió una zona en la parte de arriba, al parecer mi maléfica cuñada de verdad quería que todo el mundo nos viera, cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa, todos comenzaron a pedir sus bebidas excepto edward y yo que pedimos dos naranjada, a lo que obviamente Irina de inmediato reacciono.

Que tu esposa no te permite beber edward?- le pregunto Irina con burla a mi esposo

Claro que si, no lo hago por que no se me antoja, a demás de que yo vengo conduciendo y traigo las vidas mas importantes que son las de mi esposa y mi hijo- le contesto a lo que la zorra solo pudo sonreír esto acomodaba mas el marcador.

Bella -3 zorra -0

La música comenzó a sonar y la verdad es que yo ya me estaba asando con este estupido abrigo, pero Alice decía que aun no era momento de quitárnoslos, asi que las tres aun seguíamos muy tapaditas.

Me prestas a tu esposo para bailar?- me pregunto Irina con una voz de inocente que hasta a mi bebe le dio nauseas

Claro que si- contesto Alice por mi

Si?- pregunte yo sorprendida

Claro – me dijo Alice dándome una sonrisa

Entonces no hay problema que nos llevemos a Emmet y a Jasper también?- pregunto Renata y vi. como rosalie se tomo su copa de un solo golpe.

Claro- contesto Alice

Edward solo me miro y se fue con la zorra, después se fueron Emmet y Jasper con las otras dos arpías.

De verdad estas loca o el calor ya te cosió el cerebro?- le pregunto rosalie a Alice

Ni una ni otra, este es el momento de quitarnos los abrigos - dijo Alice, rosalie y yo giramos el rostro y vimos como las tres ofrecidas estaban casi encima de nuestros hombres, pero edward, Emmet y Jasper venían en nuestra dirección, asi que las tres nos comenzamos a quitar el abrigo de forma muy lenta , yo solo me enfoque en edward, y me di cuenta que el dejo de moverse , Irina ni en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ella parecía , chapulín en comal no dejaba de bailar y de pegársele a edward, asi que yo seguí con mi ritual, me quite el abrigo y edward abrió la boca sorprendido después me quite la peineta que me sujetaba el cabello y deje que cayera en ondas, mi esposo no dejaba de mirarme, yo le mande una sonrisa inocente o por lo menos eso intente que parecía, pero el rostro de edward cambio a furia y yo no entendía por que hasta que gire mi rostro y vi. a mike estupido newton parado atrás de mi.

Hola bella- me saludo mike

Hola mike como estas?- pregunto por cortesía

Cuando volvía girar mi rostro a la pista donde estaba edward ya solo vi a Irina mirándome con odio y sola, igual que Renata y kate , me volví a girar y edward ya estaba parado atrás de mike.

Hola newton- dijo edward

Hola edward, no deberías dejar a tu esposa sola te la pueden robar- se burlo mike

Por que mejor no te largas?- le pregunto edward

No pensé que fueras celoso cullen- se burlo mike y la verdad es que yo me estaba empezando a preocupar.

No lo serias si tuvieras una mujer como bella a tu lado, que bueno es lógico que tu no lo sepas verdad, bella jamás te dedico ni siquiera una mirada- le dijo edward

Por que no vamos a bailar amor?- le pregunte a edward , el me miro y en su mirada no pude ver enojo , solo deseo y eso me prendió en el instante, edward y yo nos fuimos a la pista el de inmediato me tomo de la cintura para pegar su cuerpo al mío.

Estas demasiado provocativa- me dijo edward al oído

Y eso te molesta?- pregunte seductoramente

Sabes que no, pero estoy a punto de matar o por lo menos dejar tuertos a varios- me dijo riendo

No veo por que si sabes que solo soy tuya- le dije

Solo mía- dijo y me beso, desde ese momento edward no se separo de mi en ningún momento , era bastante divertido ver como Irina le pedía a edward bailar y edward le decía que no pensaba dejarme sola ni un segundo no quería exponerse a que llegara otro tipo a quererme coquetear.

Eso ponía el marcador.

Bella 1000 zorra 0

Rosalie y Emmet se perdieron bastante tiempo y cuando regresaron Emmet casi le besaba los pies a rosalie, ni siquiera se fijaba en lo que los demás hacíamos para poder burlarse de nosotros y claro estaba que Renata estaba que quería comerse a rosalie , pero creo que rosalie se estaba cobrando todas las veces que ella tuvo que aguantar que esa zorra se le insinuara a su novio, por que la loca de mi amiga se puso a horcadas sobre Emmet y comenzaron a comerse el uno al otro, y Alice no era un tema muy diferente Jasper casi besaba el piso que Alice pisaba y cada vez que kate le preguntaba algo a Jasper, el ni siquiera la pelaba, el solo estaba cuidando que nadie viera de manera insinuante a su Alice.

Cuando salimos del lugar, las tres arpías iban con una cara de pocos amigos que no podían con ellas, mientras que rosalie , Alice y yo íbamos de lo mas felices y sobretodo con las insinuaciones que nosotras hacíamos a nuestras respectivas parejas delante de las arpías, de que la noche apenas comenzaba, era bastante obvio lo que queríamos decir con eso y mi adorado esposo lo tomo bastante enserio por que comenzó a presionar a todos de que se apuraran.

Cual es la prisa?- pregunto Emmet riendo

Oye cuando te cases con rosalie me entenderás- le contesto edward a su hermano

Tienes todas las noches a bella no, cual es la prisa?- pregunto Irina

Que me hacen falta horas para poder amarla y hacerla mía – contesto edward y alo que todos gritaron menos las arpías obviamente.

Pues vamonos que las horas pasan- le dije a mi esposo y el de inmediato acelero dejando el auto de Emmet muy atrás.

* * *

**Q**ue tal? Quien no quiere un edward asi? Creo que todas levantamos la mano , bueno pues espero que les halla gustado el cap y recuerden dejarme su opinión que es super valiosa para mi.

**Las quiero**

**ANNA **


	15. EPILOGO

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**C**hicas como ven llegamos al final de esta loca historia , mil gracias por leerme y espero me sigan acompañando en mis demás locuras les prometo que mi mente esta trabajando en nuevas cosas y espero que les gusten.

**BELLA POV **

Después de esa gran noche , o sea donde les dimos su merecido al trío de zorras, anunciaron que regresarían a su casita, y les aseguro que era lo mejor que podían hacer, por que si seguían con sus estupidos coqueteos e insinuaciones un dia rosalie, Alice y yo las íbamos a destrozar eso era un hecho.

Edward y yo estábamos mas que felices, el tiempo pasaba rápido. Nosotros ya habíamos comenzado a comprar cosas para el bebe, aunque edward y yo no queríamos saber el sexo del bebe, cuando le informamos a Alice y rosalie, que no queríamos saberlo, casi se desmayan por que según ellas no sabrían como decorar la habitación del bebe y que ropita comprar, pero nada nos importaba a edward y a mi, queríamos que fuera sorpresa para todos, así que comenzamos a comprar ropa en color, amarillo, verde, blanco, etc.

La habitación la estaban decorando entre mi mama y Esme auque claro no podía faltar la intervención de las tías, rosalie y Alice.

Las cosas en el trabajo iban de maravilla, también la relación con Jessica iba muy bien, había días que se sentía muy cansando y no salía para nada, pero había días que su enfermedad parecía desaparecer y tenia la pila de Alice, rosalie y mi madre juntas , me daba mucho gusto ella, había comenzado a salir con un chico que aun no quería presentar a la familia, pero se le veía muy entusiasmada.

Edward era el mejor marido del mundo, se preocupaba por mi, y por el bebe, todo el tiempo estaba al pendiente y era cariñoso y atento y sobretodo detallista.

Yo cada dia me ponía mas gorda , dios parecía un globo, pero edward todo el tiempo me decía que para el era la mujer mas sexy del mundo, y eso aunque no lo crean me levantaba mucho la moral.

Los días comenzaron a pasar demasiado rápido gracias a que carlisle se había hecho cargo de todo mi embarazo es que yo estaba programada, así que aquí estábamos en el hospital, edward no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro, Alice , Jessica y rosalie, peleando con Emmet , Jasper y brandon el novio de Jessica al que al fin habíamos conocido, ellas decían que seria una hermosa niña y ellos decían que seria un fuerte niño.

Mis padres estaban hablando con carlisle de los riesgos de una cesaría y Esme trataba de calmarlos, mientras que yo estaba aquí como tonta esperando que alguien me dijera algo.

Los dolores gracias a dios no lo sentía por que el santo de mi suegro me había puesto la maravillosa epidural, y yo era feliz, así que no tenia ganas de matar a edward y eso ya era bastante bueno.

Cuando carlisle me dijo que era momento de entrar al quirófano, nos retrasamos por que mi querido esposo oyó eso y se desmayo, así como lo oyen mi esposo el que tenia que estarme diciendo que todo estaría bien y sosteniendo mi mano, estaba desmayado y como yo no entraría al quirófano sin el, nos retrasamos un poco.

Después de que edward se compuso y claro di mil excusas para no reconocer que se moría de nervios, nos fuimos al quirófano.

Bella estas segura de que quieres que entre edward?- me pregunto carlisle

Si por que?- pregunte confundida por su pregunta

Por que si se desmaya no podré atenderlo - me dijo con humor

No me desmayare gracias-. Dijo mi esposo un poco ofendido

Amor, te recuerdo que te acabas de desmayar hace un rato- le dije evitando no reírme

Es por que se me bajo el azúcar , no por que este nervioso- me dijo serio

Aja si como no- eso que se lo crea otra.

La cesárea fue rápida y en cuestión de minutos pude escuchar el llanto de mi hermoso bebe , dios edward no se desmayo y eso era una gran ventaja, yo estaba ansiosa por verlo.

Que es?- pregunte ansiosa

Es una hermosa nena- dijo carlisle orgulloso

Edward de inmediato se acerco a ver a la bebe.

Edward cuenta sus dedos – le dije

Tiene 5 dijo mi esposo feliz

Como 5?-pregunte

Si 5 en cada mano y 5 en cada piecito

Ay edward- fue lo único que pude decir.

Bien bella ahora te vamos a dormir completa por que necesitas descansar- me dijo carlisle

Edward te amo- le dije

Y yo a ti amor y gracias por darme este maravillo regalo- dijo edward dándome un beso en la frente.

La verdad es que no se cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando desperté todo el mundo estaba en mi habitación, Emmet , Jasper y brandon diciendo y planeando mil formas de tortura para los tipos que se acercaran a mi hija, rosalie, Alice y Jessica, pensando en todas las tiendas que tenían que visitar para armarle un gran guardarropa a mi bebe, pobre tiene unas horas de nacida y ya están planeando su primera tortura al centro comercial, mis padres y los edward, creo que estaban decidiendo a que universidad iría, y edward estaba sentado con nuestra hija en brazos, no dije nada , de que ya había despertado por que quería grabar esa imagen en mi memoria, edward tenia un brillo especial en sus hermosos ojos, veía a bebe con tanto amor que sentí ganas de llorar.

Hola- dije y en ese instante la habitación se quedo en silencio.

Edward levanto su cara y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa , se levanto de la silla y me trajo a la bebe.

Alguien te quiere conocer- me dijo poniendo a la bebe a mi lado.

Es hermosa – dije viendo a mi hermosa hija

Igual a ti- me dijo edward

No ella es igual de perfecta que tu- le conteste regalándole una enorme sonrisa

Gracias mi amor , mil gracias por este maravillo regalo, te amo- dijo edward y vi. que tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, y sabia que yo no estaba muy diferente a el.

Te amo edward, y nuestra hija es perfecta por que la hicimos con amor, por que seremos buenos padres con ella, aunque habrá veces que nos equivoquemos, pero la amaremos – le dije

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio entrando a nuestra burbuja , que antes era de dos, pero ahora era de tres.

Disculpen que interrumpamos este momento tan hermoso- dijo Alice con lagrimas en sus ojos

Que pasa?- pregunte

Edward no nos ha querido decir como se va a llamar y no le podemos decir , hermosa, bebe o pequeña toda la vida verdad?- dijo rosalie

Ahora si familia, les presentamos a rennesme cullen Swan – dijo edward con la bebe en brazos

Ahh- chillo mi madre emocionada

Quiero llorar- dijo Esme

Mama quieres? Si ya estas llorando- le dijo Emmet

Cállate – le dijo Esme

Que emoción, soy tía – dijo Jessica

Somos queridas- le dijo Alice

Si somos – reafirmo rosalie

Tenemos que comprar una carreola que se haga cama para cuando salgamos de compras la bebe pueda dormir- dijo Alice

Lo tengo solucionado, me traje el catalogo y ya la pedí por teléfono- dijo Jessica

Perfecto, mañana yo hablo con mindy la dueña de la tienda de ropa para bebe, para avisarle que iremos la semana que entra- dijo rosalie

Ahh que emoción- chillo Alice

Si les recuerdo que es un bebe y no una barbie- dijo carlisle

Gracias- dijimos edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

Papa, nuestra sobrina tiene que andar a la moda- dijo Alice

Por que los hombres nunca entienden de esas cosas?- pregunto rosalie

Pobre de mi hija- dije

Crees que si la sacamos del país la podamos salvar- me dijo edward en broma

Te estamos oyendo edward cullen y te juro que soy capaz de dormir con mi sobrina todos los días- dijo Alice

Que no saben o mas bien no entienden que es nuestra obligación consentir a esta hermosa pequeña- dijo rosalie con ternura.

Pobre bebe- dijo brandon

Si, pero bueno por lo menos estará segura con las chicas- dijo Jasper

Por que dices eso?- pregunto brandon

Por que ningún chico se le acercara al ver que todos los dia va al centro comercial – dijo Emmet feliz

Crees que no se conocer chicos en el centro comercial?- pregunto rosalie levantado la ceja

Oigan mi hija tiene horas de nacida, les aseguro que no le interesa ni los vestidos, ni los chicos- dije

Jamás le interesan los chicos- dijo edward

Ay por dios- fue lo único que pude decir.

La bebe y yo solo estuvimos dos días más en el hospital y nos fuimos a nuestra hermosa casita, que se supone era tranquila y pacífica, pero como las abuelas y las tías y tíos se la pasaban ahí, lo de pacifica se acabo.

Edward me pidió que saliéramos in momento a caminar aprovechando que estaban Esme t mi madre ahí, asi que sin pensarlo mucho Salí con mi esposo.

Todo bien?- pregunte al ver que no decía nada.

Te amo bella- me respondió mirándome

Y yo a ti amor- conteste

Sabes si tuviera que volver a apostar lo haría con tal de que terminaras a mi lado- me confeso

No hay necesidad de eso amor, por que yo siempre estaré a tu lado , siempre- le dije y estampe mis labios en los de el, dios como le agradecía a Jessica y a tanya que me hayan a apostado con Edward , porque ahora tenía un perfecto marido, una hermosa hija, una maravillosa familia, tenía todo y gracias a una apuesta.

Fin

Recuerden dejarme su opinión

Las quiero


End file.
